Family Secrets
by sirenastarot
Summary: Now Complete! Post BD. Five happy couples live in the Cullen house. Bella discovers a dirty little secret about the Cullens. Rated M for a series of lemons. If you don't like Bella with anyone but Edward, Don't Read!
1. You mean Ness knew and I didn't!

AN: Sadly I don't own twilight. That honor goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me this has been going on?" I looked at my husband with questioning eyes.

"Bella, love, I honestly thought you knew. I assumed you just didn't want that for us."

He looked at me with so much love in his eyes. Edward and I have been blissfully married for ten years. Our daughter Renessme had grown into a beautiful woman. The inevitable had happened and she had married Jake at the tender age of seven, even though physically and mentally she was eighteen.

"Dad, are you telling me Mom had absolutely no clue?" said Nessie as she burst through the door of our cottage with Jake in tow. I groaned. The last thing I wanted was to have this discussion in front of my daughter and son-in-law.

Earlier that day, I had gone to the main house to find Alice. I needed to buy some new clothes and I figured I would just let her order the stuff for me online. As I searched the house I heard an Alice like giggle coming from Carlisle's study. So I bounded up the stairs and walked into the study. That's when I found a very naked Alice riding a very naked Emmett like he was a mechanical bull. I managed to choke out a quick sorry and ran from the room as fast as I could.

I went back to the cottage and Edward immediately knew something was wrong. That's when he explained to me that both Rosalie and Jasper knew and it was okay. He also explained that it wasn't just Alice and Emmett, but the whole family excluding Edward and I, occasionally swapped partners. He said after so many years together and with a family that has no secrets, it was just something that happened and everyone was okay with it.

"Nessie, you knew about this?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yup, and we are totally cool with it." she said grinning at Jake.

I looked from Nessie to Jake and then back to Nessie.

"Ness, please tell me you and Jake haven't..." I was having a hard time processing the thought. "participated?"

Edward looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. Nessie and Jake both blushed.

"Love, I wasn't to thrilled about that either, but remember we all love each other and no one is getting their feelings hurt."

I shook my head.

"I'm going for a run. I just need some time to process all of this." I said and took off for the woods.

While I ran I thought about Edward. Was I enough for him? Yeah, the sex was great and it was like the our first time every time, but was it enough? Did I want more? It was something that had never even crossed my mind. Okay, I can't say never, especially when Emmett decided to run around the house butt naked. He was unbelievably hot. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone approaching. I turned to look and immediately Alice was at my side. I looked at her and her tiny frame squeezed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Please, tell me you are not mad or disappointed with me?" she said through pouted lips.

"No," I sighed. "Can you just help me understand?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, as she tried to find the best way to explain.

"For me, it's just something different from what I have with Jasper," Alice said quickly.

I looked down at my toes. Alice grabbed my chin and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I looked at her with shock.

"You know, after Jasper I was with Rosalie first," she said with a smile.

My mind was spinning.

"Do the guys, you know... together" I said shyly.

"We've had threesomes before, but the guys typically don't touch each other, unless you ask them to of course," she giggled. "Carlisle likes to get into the kinky stuff. You know chains and leather kinda stuff."

"I would have never guessed." I said with shock in my voice.

"Look, Bella, you don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with, but if you decide this is something you want, can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Well since Jasper can control emotions he could help you feel comfortable, and we could be your first partners."

"Thank you Alice. I feel better about the whole situation. I haven't made a decision yet, I still have to talk to Edward," I told her.

"I understand," Alice said and was gone in a blink.

My mind was still spinning as I walked back to the cottage. Could I be comfortable with someone else? Would I be comfortable with Edward being with someone else? The more I thought about it though I realized that it wasn't just anybody. It was people I knew, that I loved and trusted. It was my family. I made up my mind then. I could do this. I sprinted the rest of the way back to the cottage.

Edward was sitting in his leather recliner when I got back.

"Where is Nessie and Jake?" I asked as I made my way over to his lap.

"I heard your thoughts when you got close enough and thought that you might want to discuss this privately. So I sent Ness and Jake back to the house." After our encounter with the Voturi where I stretched my shield to its limit, I found that I could drop my shield for longer periods of time. After a year or so with no other threats to our family, I was able to drop it completely for days at a time. I used the shield repeatedly when Ness and Jake started dating, to keep Edward from ripping off Jakes head. Now I only used it when the family played games, so Edward couldn't cheat.

"Thanks, so what do you think? Is this something that you want too?"

Edward grabbed me and swung me around so I was straddling his lap.

"I want whatever you want, love." he said with a kiss.

All I wanted was to melt into his soft warm lips, but I forced myself to pull away.

"You can't dazzle your way out of this one Edward Cullen!" I snapped. "This is an important decision and I want us to make it together. I want to know how you would feel if we slept with other people?"

"Look, love, while I love having you all to myself, my feeling for you won't change if you decide to sleep with one of my brothers or my sisters for that matter."

I wiggled my hips further up his lap and he let out a soft moan.

I whispered seductively in his ear, "So, if I want Carlisle to handcuff me to the bed and whip my ass with a leather whip, you would be okay with that?"

I could feel the bulge in his pant growing.

"If that is what you wanted love," he said with a husky voice.

"What if I wanted to watch you suck Rosalie's full supple breasts?"

He ground his hips harder to create the friction he wanted.

"I would happily oblige," he smirked.

"I bet you would," I growled into his kiss.


	2. Edward! What did you say?

AN: Thanks for the great reviews. Normally I won't post this quick, but I already had the chapter written. Enjoy!

Oh and I still don't own twilight.

*********************************

This isn't exactly how I had planned our conversation to go, but I was definitely enjoying it. Edward grabbed my hips roughly, swung me over his shoulder, and with vampire speed ran to our room and tossed me face first onto the bed. I was about to flip over when he shoved my face back into the silky sheets. I gasped in shock but didn't turn over. I turned my head just enough to peek at him with lust filled eyes.

"So, does the thought of Carlisle spanking your creamy pale ass turn you on?" he hissed between his teeth, but I could see the grin in his eyes. I loved it when he talked dirty.

"It makes me wet just thinking about it love," I said with desire in my voice.

"Well, fuck me, Bella. Maybe you need to be punished for your nasty little thoughts," he whispered as I felt the fire of his slap across my ass. I squeaked as the sting spread and I felt it at my core. I leaned back and rubbed my ass along the length of his shaft.

"I didn't tell you, you could fucking move, now did I?" And with that his hand came down hard across the other cheek.

"Uhhngh," I moaned. I needed him inside me now, but he wasn't through playing just yet. He let his cock rub against my already slick center. I moaned as he hit my clit. Then he pulled way and I groaned in frustration.

"You know maybe I should just go find Alice and fuck that little pixie's tight cunt. I bet she would love a good rough fuck," he said with an off hand look about him.

"Go ahead, but I bet I could make her come faster than you could," I replied with a devious grin.

"Oh you think so? Well let me show you exactly..." he thrust in his length fast and hard, "how..." he slammed into me again. "I would win that little bet."

His hand fisted into my hair as he fucked me from behind. My body shivered in anticipation of my release. If he could play dirty so could I.

"I bet Emmett would love to hear my nasty thoughts and how I want to ride his big luscious cock the way Alice did."

Edward let out an animalistic roar. He moved faster as I felt my climax build. His fingers found my aching clit and pinched. That was all it took to send me over the edge. As I rode out the waves of my orgasm, Edward came soon after. We collapsed into each others arms. I laid against his chest as we both glowed in the aftermath of our lovemaking.

"Edward if we are going to do this we need to set a couple of boundaries."

He caressed my hair and said, "Okay like what?"

"Well we leave Nessie out this for one thing. She can have her fun with the others, but I don't want to know anything about it."

" I agree, but what about the mutt?"

If I were still able to blush I would have been beet red. I look down at his chest and he squeezed me into him. I didn't want to admit that Jake was one of the reasons I agreed to this.

"Bella, my love, I know you have always wondered what it would have been like for you and Jake," he sighed, his breath fluttering my hair. "but I also know you love me and would never leave me for that canine." I looked up at him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Just so you know love I won't be with Esme in any way," he looked at me and continued, "I've known Esme longer than the other guys have. She truly is a mother to me. I couldn't look at her any other way." I thought for a moment before replying.

"Edward do you want me to stay away from Carlisle considering he is your father?"

He gave me one his crooked grins and said, " After how I saw you take those slaps just now, I couldn't even think of denying you the pleasure or should I say pain of getting to know the real Carlisle."

I giggled and he grinned.

"So should we talk about what we do with the others?" I questioned.

He rolled me over onto his chest. His now hard length pressing against my thigh. He leaned his head back against the mountain of pillows.

"Babe, just the thought of you screaming as Rosalie finger fucks you and sucks your swollen clit makes me close to coming, and I would love to hear how she tastes to you."

His face did look as if he was very close to releasing as he imagined me with Rosalie.

_This is going to be fun! _I thought and I gave my husband a devilish grin.


	3. The bigger your buckle, the better

A/N: I apologize if you have gotten several story alerts for this story. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how to upload chapters and such, so please be paitent. Also I'm a very proud Texan.

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me.

I was blissful as walked to the house. I wanted to talk to Alice. I still had a few questions. I was lost in my thoughts as I walked through the front door. That's when I ran into something that felt like a brick wall, and fell backwards landing on my butt. I heard a roar of laughter and looked up to see Emmett towering over me. He reached down and plucked me off the floor effortlessly.

"Damn, Bella you still make things interesting around here. I'm glad we kept you around," he smirked.

"Thanks Emmett I'm glad to entertain you."

I realized that Emmett was still holding me with his hands snaked around my waist. I looked up and saw a lusty smile cross his face. His hands found my backside and hoisted me up so that my hips pressed into his. I wrapped my legs around his waist to avoid falling, even though I knew he wouldn't drop me.

"Bella, dear, I know another way you could entertain me," he whispered into my ear, and rocked my body against his, creating just enough friction to make me moan. He let out a peal of laughter again and set me back down on my feet.

"Oh, Bella, the next time I make you moan like that, it's going to be followed by you screaming my name." he said and smacked my ass.

I was still a little sore from yesterday so I let out a squeak. Emmett just laughed and sauntered off down the hall.

I quickly regained my composure and continued to look for Alice. I went upstairs to see if she was in their room. The door was closed so I gently knocked. I heard a quick shuffle of stuff being moved around and what sounded like someone jumping out the window. The door opened, and Jasper stood in front of me wearing a maroon terrycloth bathrobe, his hair was wet and in tight golden curls as if he had just gotten out of the shower. I immediately felt a wave of calm hit me.

"Oh. Hi, Jasper, I'm looking for Alice," I said as I felt my muscles relax from the calm.

"You just missed her sweetheart, but she told me to tell you that she loves us both and to have fun." he said with a smile.

"Why would she say that?" I thought out loud and then the realization of what she meant hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh, she had a vision of us didn't she and that was her I heard jumping out the window wasn't it?" I asked, looking up at Jasper sheepishly.

Jasper grinned down at me.

"She saw that it would be easier if it was just the two of us this time."

I let my eyes trail up his body. Jasper was built so differently than Edward. While Edward had a lean build with broad shoulders like a swimmer, Jasper was more of what I would call lanky, but with chiseled muscles in all the right places. I noticed his legs had a slight bow to them as if he had just gotten off a horse. The image of Jasper in tight Wrangler jeans and cowboy hat flashed through my mind. I was instantly aroused.

"Wow, Bella. Tell me, what could possibly make you send out such a powerful blast of lust? Is it me?' he asked and grabbed my hands pulling me into the room.

Jasper was sending me bursts of calm mingled with desire. In my new state of arousal I pushed my body against his.

"I was just picturing you, dressed as a cowboy," I giggled.

"Well, hell, Bella that's an easy one," he drawled in a sexy Texan accent.

He darted to his closet. I heard things being thrown about, and within seconds he was standing in front of me again.

I had no idea I could be so turned on by just a change of clothes. I felt the heat build between my thighs. He gave a silly little spin with his thumbs hooked through his belt loops. His black cowboy hat sat just right, hiding a little bit of his face. His black collared western shirt had snap buttons and silver piping that showed off his amazing pecs.

_Damn_! I thought as my eyes continued down his body and took in his tight ass squeezed into a pair of Wranglers. Right above his very obvious erection was a massive belt buckle encrusted with stones in the shape of a longhorn. The whole look was topped off by a black pair of shiny leather boots.

"Trying to compensate for something with that buckle, Mister?" I teased.

"Honey, there is no need for me to compensate for anything, cause everything is bigger in Texas," he exclaimed.

"Well, Tex, why don't you show me just how big," I purred as I strolled over to him and shoved both of my hands into his back pockets to give his ass a firm squeeze.

"Yes. M'am." he said and tossed us both on the bed and kicked off his boots.

I reached for his face to draw him in, but he pulled back. Embarrassment suddenly flooded over me. Had I done something wrong? Did he not want me? But the second the thoughts flashed through my mind they disappeared as he sent me a wave of calm again.

"I'm sorry darlin', I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just a little unspoken rule that we don't kiss anyone other than our mates on the lips. Is that okay with you?" he said with hurt in his eyes.

I reached up and pulled his face to mine again, only this time I went for his neck and let my teeth and tongue graze from his Adam's apple to his ear where I whispered, "That's fine as long as that's the only place off limits."

I trailed kisses back down his neck and looked up to see the lust in his eyes, as his waves of desire overwhelmed me. I continued peppering kisses down his chest, while I unsnapped his shirt, and gently ran my tongue along the scars covering his cold, granite abs. He let out a soft moan as my hands grazed over his stiff member while unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted up so I could slide them off along with his boxers . Then in one fell swoop he had me flipped so he was on top.

I grinned at him and he playfully nipped at my ear and whispered, "Everything else is fair game."

"Good," I said as I ran my fingers through his sun-kissed curls.

Mimicking my actions, he unbuttoned my shirt while licking and sucking his way down my stomach. When he stopped at the waistband of my jeans, he looked up at me, checking my reaction to make sure I didn't look scared. I gave him a quick wink to let him know I was okay. After stripping me of the rest of my clothing, he nudged my thighs apart with his knee. I felt his hand lightly skim over my mound, and my unnecessary breathing increased.

"My god Bella, you are so wet, and your smell is absolutely exquisite. I want to make you come for me darlin', may I?"

The thought of Jasper between my legs made me moan.

"God, Jasper, please." I breathed.

He smirked at me and let his head fall between my thighs. He inhaled my scent deeply before nudging my extremely sensitive bundle of nerves with his nose. I gasped at the contact. Using his tongue to tease my clit, Jasper eased two fingers inside me and slowly began pumping them in and out. My hips pitched forward making him go deeper and faster.

"Jasper… I'm….about to…"

"Come for me baby," he growled.

I grabbed the sheets and felt them shred in my grasp as my body began to quiver. As his fingers curled and hit my g-spot, I felt my walls clench as my climax hit me.

"Jasper! Fuck!" I screamed.

He kept his rhythm letting me ride out the orgasm as long as possible, before slowly bringing me back down to earth.

"That was mind-blowing, Jasper!" I told him as leaned against the headboard and settled me into his lap.

"Glad to be of service little lady," he drawled in his thickest accent yet.

I reached down, grabbed his discarded hat and plopped it on my head.

"Now you look like you're ready to ride," He said as he flicked the top of the hat so he could see my eyes.

I pushed him down on the bed and swung my leg over to straddle his stomach. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "How about I save a horse and ride a cowboy?"

His lips curled into a sly grin as he snarled,"Yee Haw!"

End Notes: Let me know who you would like to see Bella with next. Leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do!


	4. Shitkickers are hot!

**I wasn't "satisfied" with how I ended it with Jasper,so this is a continuation of the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: SM owns Twilight**!

The emotions were overwhelming. Jasper knew exactly how to manipulate the ebb and flow of lust, desire, love, and want. He would bring me to the edge of climax without letting me release only to bring me there again and again. When I didn't think I could possibly take it anymore, I screamed for him to let me come. Jasper grunted and began to buck wildly underneath me.I felt his hands grip my hips, and his fingernails dig into my stone flesh. I felt the waves of pleasure spiraling out of control around us.

I squeezed my walls as tight as I could around his thrusting cock, forcing them to clench until I felt every ridge and vein of his solid shaft rubbing against my flesh, pressing into my most intimate places.

"Fucking… hell… Bella… I'm fixin' to..."

I tossed back my head, and screamed, "Jasper… god… please…"His hunger drove me to ride him harder and faster. I pressed my hands against his chest and pounded my hips back onto his quivering cock. Our hips slam together to the rhythm of our passion. Finally throwing my head back, we both moan, as a tidal wave of climactic ecstasy crashed over both our bodies.

"Jasper that was so intense." I said as I leaned forward onto his chest.

"Darlin' there must be a bit of empath in you, because you were manipulating the emotions as much as I was."

I sat up.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said then jumped, "shit!"

"What," I said in alarm.

"It's Alice! God, I didn't realize we had been here two hours already. Oh, sweetheart, don't be scared. It's just that Alice and I have this little game we play. We try to catch each other in the act. I know that sounds crazy and betting against Alice… well, the penalty can be fun or torture if you know what I mean." He said as he struggled to get into his clothes.

I jumped up and rushed to put on my clothes. Just as I pulled my jeans up the door to the bedroom slammed open and a sparkling little sprite stood there grinning ear to ear.

"Gotcha!" she squealed and sprinted over to shirtless Jasper, throwing herself into his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, babe, you got me." he said slipping out of his Texan accent.

Alice jumped down from Jasper's embrace and bent over to pick up his shirt. She eyed me curiously.

"So, Bella you have a thing for cowboys?" she smirked.

"Well, it's just… I don't know…" I said shyly.

"That's cool. It gives him a chance to wear his shitkickers. I can't stand the things," she said offhandedly. "Why don't we go for a walk, Bella?"

I looked over at Jasper.

"I'm fine, Bella, go." He smiled.

It wasn't long before Alice and I were rather deep into the woods.

"So tell me, how was sex with my husband?" She giggled.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Oh, Bella. Get over it. You're having sex with people other than you husband. You should be able to talk about it."

"It's just weird."

"What's weird? It's not like anyone is trying to hide it. Besides Rosalie, Nessie and I talk about it all the time."

I cringed.

"Sorry Bella. I probably shouldn't have mentioned Ness, but…on second thought I should. I mean your daughter acts more mature about the situation than you do."

"I am acting like a bit of a child, aren't I?"

"Yes you are. Now look at me. I'm your best friend who else would you want to share this with? So spill. How was it?"

I hesitated, and ran my fingers through my hair before replying, "It was great Alice. The way he played with my emotions sent me into overload. I thought I would never come down off that high."

"See, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" she huffed.

"No, but Alice…um…"

There was a question I was dying to ask her but didn't know how to get it out. I looked over into her trusting eyes.

"What ever it is Bella, just ask."

I sighed.

"Okay here it goes. Was Edward ever involved with any of you guys before?"

Alice let out a musical tinkling of laughter. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Actually Bella, we honestly thought Edward might be gay. I mean he could hear everything going on, not only what we were doing, but what we were thinking. Plus, it's not like he wasn't invited to join. Jasper and Emmett even both offered, but no, he never took us up on the offer."

I gave Alice a sly grin.

"So tell me Alice, how was sex with my husband."

She looked at me with shock.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, Alice the connection between you two is undeniable. I knew he would go to you first. The psychic and the telepath… tell me Alice how was it?"

She hesitated, looking at me to make sure I wasn't lying about wanting to know. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was amazing Bella," she gushed. "We could anticipate each other wants and needs. It was like a carefully choreographed dance created just for us. Oh Bella, I knew it would be special but I never imagined it would be like that."

"That's wonderful Alice. I'm so glad we can share these moments." I said and embraced her in a giant hug.

I felt her tiny hands slide over my backside as she whispered into my ear, "I would like to share other moments with you too, if you are willing."

I bent down, kissed her at the base of her neck and breathed, 'Soon, Alice, soon."

We let go, looked each other in the eye, then both fell to the forest floor in a fit in giggles.

******************************************************

**If I reach 50 reviews, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!** **So, review people! Love it hate it? Let me know.**


	5. Sand and Surf

**A/N: So, people wanted a longer and hotter chapter, well here it is. I really wanted to save Jacob for the end but I couldn't help myself. Also a big thanks to my awesome beta Pastiche Pen. If you haven't read her stories Waxing Cresent and The Nymph and the Waterfall shame on you they are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

A week had gone by since my encounter with Jasper. After talking to Edward about it, I realized that it wasn't going to change our relationship. If anything, our relationship was stronger, because we both knew our love was unconditional.

As I drove to Port Angeles, I couldn't help think about how ridiculous my Nessie could be. She had orchestrated this whole scenario where I steal Jacob from her. When she first brought it up, I was worried that it was because she didn't want me with Jake, but then she assured me it was all just for her and Jake's amusement.

When I pulled my car into the parking lot of the club, I noticed several vehicles, Jake's Rabbit, a red BMW, a Ducati, and horror of all horrors, a silver Volvo. I groaned in embarrassment. This wasn't just for Nessie and Jake; this was entertainment for the whole family. I sighed. Well if they wanted a show, then I'd give them a show.

I stepped out my car, tugged my micro mini jean skirt down, and adjusted the sparkly scrap of material that Alice called a backless halter top. As my stilettos clicked across the pavement, I scanned the line of people waiting outside.

Aha, I thought as I spied two dark, muscular, and good-looking men joking around as they waited to get into the club.

"Care to escort a lady inside," I said huskily.

They both looked at each other and adjusted themselves before nodding their heads in agreement. They each took an arm, and we walked up to the door. I dazzled the bouncer with just a pop of my hip, and he ushered us inside.

As we swaggered into the club, I suddenly felt all eyes on me. Through the smoke and flashing lights, I took a quick glance around the room. I saw my family, all with looks of shock on their faces. Well, all except Alice who had one of her all-knowing grins.

From my side I heard one the one of the guys clear his throat.

"Can I get you a drink?" the taller of the two asked.

"No, I'm fine, but why don't you two go have a drink." They both shrugged and walked off to the bar. I casually strolled onto the dance floor. I could see Edward from the corner of my eye; he had a crooked grin on his face as he watched me work the room. Several brave souls tried to grab at my ass, but with a flick of my wrist, I sent them running, holding their hands in pain. I noticed a group starting to form in the corner of the dance floor.

I smiled, "Showtime!"

I walked up to the group and they parted to let me by. Just as I suspected, there were Jake and Nessie grinding to the beat of the music. Nessie looked stunning in a black strapless bustier mini dress and killer six-inch platform heels. Jake also looked amazing in a black button down that was completely open exposing his bare chest and charcoal grey slacks. To the shock of the surrounding onlookers, I went over to Jake, spun him around, and pulled his hips into mine. Nessie just smiled and settled into Jake's backside. I felt a soft hand glide across my wrist and a vision of Jake lifting us both up flashed in my head. I smiled at Nessie over Jake's shoulder and scooted over to his left. Nessie swung around and began rubbing against Jake on the right. Jacob grinned from ear to ear and slipped his massive hands under our asses lifting us both up not missing a beat. We danced and spun for our growing audience with stifled giggles between the three of us until the song was over. Jake set us back down on the floor. Ness gave me a quick wink and grabbed Jake's hand to pull him off the dance floor.

All of a sudden, I was overcome by a feeling of desire for Jake and hatred for Ness. _Damn you, Jasper!_ I shot a glare over at my family. They were all holding back laughter. I reached over and grabbed Jake's other hand, jerking him back to me.

Ness threw me a look disgust and spat, "What the hell! Bitch!"

I heard Emmett's booming laugh from across the room and pretended not to notice.

"I'm not through with him. Bitch!" I yelled back.

"Well, he is done with your skanky ass. Aren't you, babe?" she purred running her perfectly manicured nails across his jaw. I knew she was showing him something, because whatever it was it was making him hard.

I smirked and threw up my shield between the two stopping whatever vision she had going on.

Jake immediately snapped out of it and gave a shrug.

"Well, fine! If you want that slut, I don't need you!" she yelled and stormed off.

I could hear the whole family rolling with laughter. The group of club goers had looks of amusement mixed with shock plastered across their faces.

"You guys suck," I threw at my family, in a voice I knew their vamp ears would pick up.

I turned and pulled Jake into my arms. A slow song came on, and we started swaying to the music.

"That was some show, Bella," Jacob whispered into my ear.

"I can't believe I had the guts to do that," I sighed into his shoulder.

"Well, you fighting for me was a nice change of pace."

"I actually felt a twinge of possessiveness when she pulled you away from me. I guess old habits die hard," I smirked at him.

"Yeah, they do," he sighed and pulled me in for a fiery kiss on the neck.

"Mmmm, Jake."

"Bells, Let take this somewhere else. I know Eddie agreed to this, but I'm trying really hard to not let him know what I plan to do with his wife," he whispered, as he trailed more kisses along my jaw.

"Alright. Let's just tell everyone bye."

I grabbed Jake's hand and led him over to the secluded table where our family sat.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward applauded as we walked up. I gave as big of a curtsy as my skimpy skirt would allow. Nessie was still on the dance floor dancing between the two guys who walked me in. I gave her a wave, and she grinned.

"Thank you, thank you," I said with mock appreciation.

"That was awesome, Bella!" roared Emmett

"Eh. I would have slapped her for dramatic effect," Rosalie said with a sly grin.

Alice bounced up and down clapping her hands enthusiastically. "That was great!" she squealed.

"I hope the emotions I sent over helped," Jasper said wryly.

I looked over at Edward. I knew that seeing me with Jake just had to dredge up old feelings.

"Honestly, Bella, it doesn't bother me. You were quite the actress," he said giving me one of his crooked smiles and answering my thoughts aloud.

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed the show. We'll see you guys at home."

Edward was sitting in the middle of the round booth so I walked around behind and leaned over the back to give him a kiss. Instead of the chaste goodbye kiss I was expecting, he pulled me over the edge and into his lap kissing me passionately.

"Remember," he growled lowly into my ear as he broke off the kiss, then looked straight at Jacob, "Mine."

Jake gave a quick nod and Edward set me back on feet. Dazzled and dazed I managed to make my way back to Jake.

Once we were outside Jake nudged me and said, "Hey, Bells, why don't I phase and carry you. I know just the place."

Without waiting for an answer, he gave a quick shudder and phased. A giant russet wolf stood before me.

"Jake, your clothes! Now, I'm going to have to send you back to Ness naked!"

He gave me one of his wolfy grins.

"Wipe that smirk off your muzzle." I said and playfully smacked him on the nose. He then proceeded to plant big, wet, sloppy licks across my face

"Eww, stop Jake! I'm not sure, but that might be breaking the rules."

He stopped and nudged me onto his back. He took off at top wolf speed. I leaned into his body, wrapping my entire body around him. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his soft chocolate hair whipping against my skin and his rippling muscles burning and undulating under me. When I felt him slow down to a trot, I looked up to see where he had taken me. I squealed in delight.

"Oh, Jake, you couldn't have picked a better place," I said as I hopped off and turned to take in the sand and surf that was First Beach. I heard a sigh behind me and knew Jake had phased back to human form.

"Yeah, I figured it should be the place where I first realized you were going to be a part of my life forever," he said as he pulled me into him.

"I bet back then that you didn't think it would be as your mother-in-law," I smirked.

"No, Momma, I didn't, but I still have the same thoughts about you that I had back then." He whispered into my ear.

"Has my Jakey, been having naughty thoughts about me?"

"Yes, mommy I have," he pouted in fake embarrassment.

I spun around to face him. He got a serious look on his face as looked down at me.

"Nessie is my heart and soul, but a piece of my heart will always be yours."

He placed a gentle loving kiss on my forehead. I began caressing his smooth dark chest, wanting to feel every inch of his blazing skin, as he started raining kisses over my eyelids, cheeks, and nose. He made his way down to my shoulders, untying my top and letting it drop to the ground, while never stopping his shower of kisses. He slowly lowered us both down onto the sand. Hovering his naked body over me, he held his weight with his hands, as his mouth found my nipple and traced circles around my hardened peak with his tongue. I moaned in the pleasure of the fire coming from his breath. Noticing my reaction, he blew and sucked his hot breath down the concave of my stomach creating a feeling of fire and ice across my flesh until he reached the top of my skirt. My back arched and my skin tingled at the contrasting temperatures. Jake ever so slowly slid my skirt down my hips, continuing his heavy breathing down my body until he reached my toes.

We were face to face again when Jake said, "Bells, you don't know how long I've waited for this."

"I know, hon, I've wanted it too."

Jake sat up, straddled across my midriff, and leaned back onto his heels hovering over me. He stared intently at my body.

"Is there something wrong, Jake?"

"No, no no… I just need you a different way."

I smiled. I knew exactly what he wanted. I rolled over onto my stomach. I could feel the sand rubbing against my hardened nipples. I looked back at Jake and lifted my ass up to meet his stiff erection.

"How did you know?" he grinned.

"You're a wolf, how else would you want it?" I teased.

Jake rubbed his length along my folds, spreading the wetness already dripping down my thighs.

He teased my entrance pressing his tip against it, without entering. I felt his hands burning trails across my ass and up my back.

"Jake, please I want you now," I moaned.

"Yes, Momma," he whispered as he slowly entered me. The heat of his shaft made every muscle in my body melt. I groaned in the pleasure it. He took his time breathing down my neck and kissing behind my ear. I heard his breathing increase as he began a slow, but rhythmic pace. I bumped against him and before long, we were both moving at a furious speed, trying to reach our release. I pulled my knees together, tightening my grip on him. That was all it took for me to reach the edge. My walls pulsated around him as I screamed his name over and over.

We collapsed into a heap on the soft sand and Jake was instantly asleep. I nuzzled in close to his body. It was times like these that I wished I could sleep.

As the early morning tide rolled in I could feel the water begin to lick at my toes. I giggled as I thought of the beach scene with Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr in "From Here to Eternity." I felt Jake's hot body squeeze me into a tight embrace and his lips started to nibble at my neck.

"What's with the giggles, momma?"

I rolled on top of him and straddled his stomach.

"Nothing, but I'm glad you're awake," I said and started a trail of kisses down his chest towards his stomach. I then turned around so my ass was right in his face.

I felt his chest rumble between my thighs as he growled, "Bells…"

I looked over my shoulder and shook my ass at him. He hissed as he grabbed my cheeks, squeezing and pinching as hard as he could. I in turn, moaned in pleasure as I tried to wrap my hand around the massive width of his shaft.

Damn!

I thought, _if I were still human I would have been split in two!_

I licked my lips eagerly before gliding my tongue along the length of his cock. I teasingly took him in as far as I could, only to let just my teeth graze along as I pulled him out. He growled again and I felt his palm come down hard across my ass with a loud smack. It was my turn to growl now as I took him fully into my mouth again and began to bob my head up and down. Since I no longer had a gag reflex and didn't have to breathe to boot, I was able to keep a steady rhythm, deep throating him with every stroke. Suddenly I felt two of his fingers violently thrust into my heat.

"Unngh," I managed to moan.

I continued working his shaft moving faster to help him reach his climax. He shoved in another finger keeping up with my fevered pace.

His hips bucked up.

My hips swirled and jerked.

When I felt him ready to explode, I reached down and gently tugged on his sack while he ground his thumb hard onto my clit.

I gave a loud moan as we climaxed and I took it all in as he let out a loud, satisfied howl.

*******************************************************************************************************

Well.....? Push the little button right there and leave me a review!


	6. Bergdorf Goodies

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. It gave me a little trouble, but thanks to my amazing beta, I think it turned out the way I wanted it to. This is an all girl threesome, so you have been warned.**_

_**As always Twilight belongs to SM.**_

_*****************************************************************************_

The next morning as a naked Jake and I approached the house, it began to dawn on me how many times I had walked into the house and assumed that I knew what was going on inside: Carlisle in his study, Emmett and Rosalie going at it like always, Alice shopping online, Jasper reading another Civil War book, and Esme skittering around the house cleaning. How many times had I sat in the front room with Edward and it wasn't Emmett and Rosalie that were causing the ruckus upstairs? My mind spun with the possibilities.

Jake pulled me from my thoughts as he pecked me on the cheek.

"Bells, I'm going to find Ness. I think she's off hunting, I can smell her trail at the edge of the woods."

I looked up at him.

"Be a good boy," I winked as he ran off.

He looked back and yelled, "Yes, mommy!" and then disappeared into the woods.

I just laughed and walked into the house. It was unusually quiet as I set down my purse and kicked off my shoes, but then I heard the giggles of Rosalie and Alice from upstairs.

_Crap!_ I was not in the mood to play Barbie Bella again.

I slowly slipped my heels back on and tried to inch out the door without making any noise.

"Don't even think about it, Bella!" I heard Alice yell.

"Yeah, we can smell the mutt on you from all the way up here," Rosalie growled.

"Damn!" I hissed. I kicked off my shoes again and headed up the stairs. When I reached Rosalie and Emmett's room Alice was sprawled on the bed reading Italian _Vogue_ in a little rose-colored chemise with black trim and lace detail. There was a bow at the gathered empire waist and a zigzag detail on skirt. Rosalie sat at her vanity reading _Popular Mechanics_ dressed in a red see-through baby doll with a matching lace thong.

"Uh, guys it's like nine in the morning. Are either of you going to get dressed and get out bed?" I asked, utterly confused.

They both looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Bella honey, we thought that it would be fun to have a slumber party!" Alice shrilled.

"But... it's the middle of the day?"

"So?" she frowned. "Everyone is out hunting, and we have the place to ourselves until at least three."

"But slumber parties usually mean we have to play Barbie Bella," I whined.

Rosalie stood, dropped her magazine on the floor and slowly sauntered over to me. I inched back. Even after all these years, Rosalie still intimidated me at times.

She leaned over and pressed her chest against mine as she whispered into my ear, "Not this time."

"Oh!" I said as the realization of what she meant struck me.

"I... um...I'm not so sure about this," I said throwing a pleading look at Alice.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll take it slow," said Alice hopping off the bed.

"But…I don't know…what if I…how do you…"

Alice and Rosalie just smiled at each other.

Really Bells, think about it," Alice said knowing what I was trying to spit out. "Who know better what a woman wants, than another woman?"

"You'll be fine, babe, but first off, you Bella need a shower. You smell like that mongrel," Rosalie hissed and scrunched her nose.

I looked down at Rosalie and Alice who had begun stripping off what little clothes I had on. I bit my lip.

"Uh, Rose?"

"I'm sorry Bella is this making you uncomfortable?" she grinned and ran her hand up my thigh.

Wow, I thought. _What a difference her delicate hands were from that of a man's, more sensual somehow._

"No, actually that feels really good. I had a question."

Rosalie stood up and pulled me into her bathroom, to the tub, which was already full to brim with bubbles. I stepped in and settled myself into the steaming water.

"Whatever it is, Bella, just ask."

I went to speak, but, Rosalie was no longer paying attention to me, as she and Alice began to undress each other. Rose placed her hands on Alice's hips and gripping the sides of the teddy, pulled it slowly over her head. I noticed how Rosalie seemed to know exactly how to caress and glide her hands along Alice's skin to get a response. Alice closed her eyes, arched her back and raised her arms above her head as the cool, pink silk slid across her nipples making them hard. After dropping the fabric to the floor, Rosalie palmed Alice's small pert breasts and flicked her thumbs over her nipples eliciting high pitched moans that echoed through the tiled room.

Alice then turned her attention to Rose. She too began by removing Rosalie's negligee, but she trailed kisses up her stomach and between her breasts as she slid the fabric over Rose's head. I heard Rosalie's breath hitch as Alice rubbed the already wet lace of Rose's panties. I began to squirm as my body reacted to the two of them touching each other with such tenderness. They looked into each other's eyes before turning to me.

"You had a question?"

I had been so entranced by the two of them that I jumped.

"Yeah, um…" I had lost my train of thought. _Damn! I can't believe I'm so turned on by two women. But, shit they are so fucking sexy! Focus, Bella, Focus!_

"Yeah, I was just wondering about you and Jake. I mean, you two can't stand each other. I just don't get it. Plus, what about the smell? I'm used to it but, you? How do you deal?"

Rosalie let out a husky laugh.

"First of all, I make him bathe in my French soaps, it makes him tolerable. Secondly..." she said as she slipped out of her panties and slipped into the tub, "we both like it rough. Real rough. As in tear down the forest, rough." She smirked at the shocked look on my face. Alice had also finished removing her panties and slid into the tub as well.

"Now," said Alice. "Let's get the dog smell off."

Rosalie and Alice both sidled up to me. They each grabbed various bottles of perfumed body washes and soaps. I leaned my head back against the edge of the tub. Alice leaned back opposite of me and placed my feet on her shoulders. She began working the wash up my leg, caressing and stroking as she went along.

As Alice started at the bottom, Rosalie started at the top, massaging a strawberry scented shampoo into my hair. Alice had made her way to my thighs kneading my muscles into mush. After rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, Alice's eyes locked with Rose's and they swung me around so that I was leaning against Rosalie's chest, Alice was still positioned between my legs. I could feel Rosalie's firm and ample tits pressed into my back. I let my hands roam behind me and ran them along the smooth curves of Rosalie's hips.

"Is this okay, Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly.

Rosalie ran her nose up the length of my neck and whispered into my ear, "Your hands feel like heaven. I want them on every inch of my body."

I was surprised at how aroused I was from the feel of a woman's body against mine. She was soft and smooth, so different from the hard muscular planes of Edward's body. I felt Alice's hand glide up my thigh and slide over my mound.

I gasped.

"Shh, Bella, It's okay. Do you trust us?" Alice whispered.

I nodded in response.

"Spread your knees for me, babe."

I hesitantly opened my knees and Alice gently ran her finger down my slit, and I felt myself getting wet. Rosalie's hands fondled my tits and when they found my hard buds, I let out a deep moan.

"Did you like that, babe?" Rosalie breathed.

"God, yes."

Rosalie smirked. She grabbed my hands that had been kneading her thighs and guided one hand up so she could take my fingers into her mouth. My breathing hitched and my hips bucked from the feel of Rosalie's slick tongue and Alice lightly tracing my folds with her nails.

Alice slowly slid her finger into my core and began curling and pumping.

"Nnnugh" I breathed.

The sensation made me arch my back. Rosalie took advantage of my new position and guided my other hand between her thighs. I felt her soft curls before our intertwined fingers dipped into her heat. I could hear and feel Rosalie's heavy breathing on my neck as she began to grind her hips against our fingers and back.

"Faster, Ali," I moaned.

"You too, Bells," Rosalie panted.

Alice grinned and increased her speed. I could see her other hand between her legs pleasuring herself as well. The water began sloshing out of the tub as all three of our bodies squirmed and thrashed about. I leaned my head back onto Rose's shoulder and let my tongue run along her jaw bone. She whimpered in response.

I looked down at Alice, removed my fingers from her mouth and began tracing Alice's lips with the wet tip of my finger. She flicked her tongue out and caught my finger in her mouth. I moaned as she swirled and sucked. As we each reached the crest of our climax, the room echoed with our moans and screams.

"Uhh, my god..." I breathed as the tingle from my orgasm subsided.

"Tell me about it," Rosalie sighed.

We all looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Come on let's get out," Alice chirped.

We all stepped out of the tub and started drying off. All of a sudden I felt very exposed. It was a completely ridiculous reaction after what just happened, but I couldn't help myself. Rose and Alice dropped their towels to floor and were about to walk into the room when they noticed I had the towel clutched to my chest.

"Oh, Bella, give me a break," Rosalie huffed.

Thank god I couldn't blush anymore.

"Cool it, Rose!" Alice hissed and then turned to me. "I just don't get you, Bella. You just gave Rosalie a screaming orgasm and now you're embarrassed?"

"Ugh! I know! I know! I'm being completely irrational."

"Look, you just need to learn how to be more comfortable in your own skin. Get dressed. I have an idea."

"Alice..." I hissed. She gave a wink and devilish smile as she ran to the closet. "Oh, no!" I sighed.

The pixie was excited and that meant trouble.

*********************************************************************************

_**Review and I 'll bring back the boys! I might even put wranglers on Jasper again!**_


	7. The Parthenon

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, the holidays have been kinda hectic. So I finally got around to Emmett! Yea! And this is the longest chapter by far! Warning though this does contain some girl on girl action!_**

**_Enjoy and I hope everyone had a pleasant holiday season! Happy New Year!_**

**_Oh and you can find the song they dance to here: _**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Y0KS26DYGR8

**_And the costume is the first one you see in the video!_**

----------------------------------------

"So, are you going to tell us where you are taking us?"

"Seattle," she said simply.

"What's in Seattle? Alice? Rose?"

"Oh, shit! Alice, are we going to visit Athena?" Rosalie squealed.

"Athena? Who's Athena?"

"A friend."

Rosalie was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. Now, I was really nervous.

"Cut it out, Rose," Alice said, punching Rosalie in the arm. "You're scaring poor Bella to death."

"She's already dead, Alice," Rosalie snapped back. "Oh, don't look so worried, babe, this is going be so much fun." Rosalie turned around, leaned over the passenger seat and placed a kiss on my neck. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"We're here!" Alice shrieked.

I stepped out of Alice's Porsche and looked up at the glittering sign. It was turned off but even in the grey clouded sky it still sparked with the words The Parthenon and in script underneath it read, A Gentlemen's Club.

We were at a strip club! My face went from confusion, to realization, to sheer horror.

"AWE, HELL NAW!" I screamed.

Alice scrunched up her face as she said, "Whoa, Bella, you just channeled your inner Jasper there."

I rolled my eyes and scowled at the evil little nymph. Rosalie snorted.

"Alice, I can't dance-especially not _naked_!"

Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. She said, "Just stop. That's human Bella talking, you're a vampire. You have excellent coordination and balance now. All you need is to learn a few moves."

I looked to Rosalie, but she just popped her butt out and did a drop before letting out a peal of laughter.

Just then, a tall, young woman with beautiful ebony skin and striking steel grey eyes strolled out the front doors. She was absolutely gorgeous and to my surprise, modestly dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a blazing orange ruffled long-sleeved blouse that complemented her dark features.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Alice squealed.

"Hey, beautiful! It's so good to see you again! You, too, Rosalie," Athena drawled in a thick British accent. "So what brings you to my club? I don't think you two need any more lessons. The last time you girls performed you made more money in one night than my top dancer does in a month. Oh, and by the way the hospital, asked me to thank you girls for the donated money. They were able to buy Christmas presents for all the kids in the cancer ward."

"That's wonderful Athena, but the reason we're here is because our new sister-in-law Bella has a little issue with self confidence, and we need to show her how sexy she can be."

Athena stalked over to me and gave me a good once over.

"She's gorgeous Alice. Is she Edward's mate?" She looked over at Alice, and Alice gave a nod.

I looked at Alice. The way she said the word "mate" instead of girlfriend or wife made me wonder if she knew what we were.

Alice understood the confused look on my face. "She knows what we are Bella, but it's okay. Athena is a witch. She doesn't have to worry about the Volturi, kinda the way the pack doesn't have anything to do with them."

Athena rubbed her hands together and said, "Well, ladies, let's go inside and get started."

It wasn't grungy and dirty like I was expecting a strip club to look like. It was tastefully decorated in shades of blue with a Grecian theme. The walls were covered in pictures of various women dressed as goddesses. Starting at the back of the room was a white, runway style stage that came to a smaller round stage in the center of the room, where stood the obligatory silver pole. Around the stage, comfy looking couches and love seats were grouped around a low table or two, keeping a very relaxed ambiance in the room. I looked up and noticed the second floor was opened up to the stage below. I could see more couches and tables, but these were sectioned off by rich blue velvet curtains that looked like they could be completely closed off into private rooms.

Noticing the direction of my eyes, Athena offered an explanation.

"Those are the champagne rooms. Men can order a bottle of champagne and get a private lap dance up there."

"Oh."

After a few more questions from me and answers from Athena, we got started. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We stayed fully clothed as she went through the logistics of strip dancing. I found that the moves, even in killer nine inch platform heels, were easy due to my enhanced vamp balance. The pole, I soon realized, was my favorite part. After we changed into some costumes to practice the actual stripping, I felt incredibly confident as I swirled and danced around the pole in nothing but a tiny g-string and heels. Athena put together an incredible routine for the three of us. We had been perfecting our routine, when there was a knock on the big double doors.

"Yay! Our costumes are here!" Alice yelled and hopped off the stage to run to the door, but Athena stepped in front of her to stop her. _Brave girl_, I thought.

"Why don't I answer the door beautiful, seeing as all you have on are knickers?"

Alice looked down at her naked body and said, "That might be a good idea."

Athena skipped to the door to sign for the packages.

"Alright, girls, here are your costumes, you can go backstage and change." She looked down at her watch. "The doors open nine. It's eight o'clock now, and the other girls will roll in at half past eight. You guys go on at half past nine. I can't wait! You guys are going to be great!"

As we walked into the backstage door, I turned to Alice, "This has all been so much fun. I just wanted to say thank you. I'm actually excited about the show."

She pulled Rose and I into a giant hug.

I whispered into Alice's ear, "You know, we have a full half hour before the other girls get here."

"I was thinking the same thing," Rose whispered to the both of us.

I grabbed them both by the hands and led them to the giant round ottoman in the center of the dressing room. Alice dropped the boxes to the floor as Rosalie shoved her on the ottoman and began ravaging her tits, sucking, licking and pinching. I knelt down between Alice's knees, pulled her tiny piece of lace aside and ran my tongue along her slit.

"God, Alice. You taste fucking amazing!"

I flattened out my tongue and just barely nudged her swollen clit. She bucked her hips and grabbed my hair pulling me closer, begging for more. I smiled at her reaction. Alice was right of course, I knew what would make me hot, so it was easy knowing what would make her gasp for me and _damn_, if I wasn't craving hear her pant.

Rose pushed Alice on her back and straddled her face. Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie's thighs and pulled her into her mouth. I could hear the sound of Alice licking and sucking and it made my core ache so bad I just had to shove my fingers into my own wet lips.

I dipped my tongue further into Alice's dripping heat.

__

Fuck! She tastes incredible!

"Shit! Bella! That feels so...Guh!" Alice grunted and groaned against Rosalie making her throw her head back as she convulsed into a state of bliss.

Alice was close, so I replaced my tongue with my fingers and reached for her sweet spot. As I pumped my fingers harder, I curled my tongue around her clit, and sucked until she exploded.

"Damn, Bella, where hell did you learn to do that?" Alice screeched.

The three of us were now sitting in a sprawl of legs and arms on the ottoman.

"I don't know. I just did what I thought I would like."

"Fuck and I thought Rose gave good head!"

"Fuck you! Bitch!" Rosalie said with a mock scowl.

Alice just laughed.

"So, what costumes did you pick?" I asked.

Alice squeaked and jumped up to pick up the boxes. She handed us each a box and kept one for herself. Rose and I tore into the boxes, while Alice watched in anticipation of our reactions.

The first thing I noticed as I pulled out the tiny pieces of royal blue was a little gold badge in the shape of a star.

"Cops? You have got to be kidding!" I laughed.

The three of burst into giggles.

"I wanted the costumes to be a surprise-that's why we didn't practice with music."

"So what are we dancing to?" Rosalie asked.

"Lil Wayne's Mrs. Officer!" Alice squealed.

We all burst into giggles again. With my new found confidence, this was going to be fun.

*-*-*

As we waited to go on stage, we were able to talk to all the dancers that performed here on a regular basis. They were all very friendly as we talked about how they got started in the business, their families and whatnot. I was surprised to hear that many of them were working their way through school and would graduate debt-free. A few of them were supporting children ,and I was also shocked to learn that most of their families knew what they did for a living and were completely okay with it.

As the last girl came off the stage she nearly knocked over several of the other dancers in her scramble.

"Oh. My. God!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes.

"The three most unbelievably hot guys walked in just as I was finishing up and they each tipped me five hundred dollars each!"

Rose and I both looked over at Alice, my eyes wide. She just nodded. A rush of conversation filled the room as the dancers tried to figure out who was going to be able to get those guys up to the champagne rooms.

Alice, Rose and I hissed, hearing the things being said about our husbands. Rosalie then took control. Climbing on top of one of the vanity tables, she gave a quick but sharp little whistle and gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sorry ladies, but the only ones who will be going to the champagne rooms with those guys are us. Ah, ah, ah before you call me a ho again ladies, they are our husbands. Thank you! That will be all," and with that Rose hopped back to the floor. Alice had peeked out the curtain while Rosalie gave her little speech.

"Damn you, Bella. Ever since that night with you and Jasper, I can't get him to take off those ridiculous jeans. Did you know you can only buy those things at a feed store? An actual feed store where you buy tools and animal stuff. It is a crime against shopping!" Alice huffed.

Rose and I just laughed at her pouting.

Athena peeked her head through the stage curtain and whispered, "You girls ready? Get in your places I'm gonna announce you next!"

We scrambled up the stairs and got into place behind the curtain.

We could her Athena's velvety voice announce, "Gentlemen, do I have a treat for you tonight! You all better keep your hands to yourself or you will be arrested by Officers Sun! Star! And Moon!"

The curtain swung open, Lil' Wayne's sexy voice filled the room and with hands on our hips we strut out onto the stage. Through the din of catcalls and whistles, I heard the collaborative "Fuck!" from the direction of our gorgeous husbands. I tried to remember to keep the lusty look on my face and not giggle as Rose and began dancing together while teasingly removing each other's cropped tops. Alice meanwhile began by climbing the pole just a hair higher than an actual human would be able to.

I glanced at the edge of the stage where our boys sat. Edward and Jasper both had their eyes fixed on Alice as she did some definitely inhuman acrobatics on the pole. I was a little miffed that Edward was watching Alice instead of me, but that's when I noticed that Emmett had his eyes trained on Rose and me. I dragged Rose closer to the edge so Emmett was looking almost straight up at the two us. Forgetting about the routine, Rose and I began a dance just for Emmett. His eyes were transfixed as I slid down Rose, pulled her booty shorts off and trailed my lips lightly over her body. Emmett readjusted himself in his chair as I popped my ass up giving him a full view of my goodies in a g-string. Rosalie danced her way around to my backside and licked my ass from top to bottom. I saw Rosalie smirk as Emmett let out a loud moan.

Something Emmett was thinking must have irked Edward because he shot Emmett a nasty look and focused completely on me. Now that I had his attention, I was anxious to show off my new moves. I clicked my heels hard as I stalked to the pole. Alice smiled at me as she leapt from the pole and went to dance with Rosalie. I gave a little spin around the pole not taking my eyes off Edward. He gave me his crooked smile. I blew him a kiss before skittering up the pole. I wrapped my legs around the pole and completely inverted my body. I was able to slide down the pole slowly, arch my back, grab my tits, and pinch my nipples all at the same time. I could hear a deep animalistic growl through all the human moans and grunts in the room.

"Bella, love." I heard Edward whisper in that low voice only vamps can hear. "I need to leave before I hurt one these humans or my brother for that matter. I hope you understand. But make sure you bring that costume with you when you come home," he said with a wink.

I was a little disappointed when Edward left, but knew it was better that he left than risk a massacre.

"Don't worry, babe. You weren't dancing for Eddie tonight anyway," I heard Alice whisper in my ear as we continued our dance.

"Who was I dancing for then?" I shot back.

"Emmett," Alice rolled her eyes, "Silly Bella."

I glanced over at Emmett who had a shit eating grin on his face and was looking straight at me, patting his lap. I chuckled and blew him a kiss, which he caught and planted straight on his dick.

The three of us finished our dance to a round of applause, hoots and whistles.

When we got back to the dressing room we all had grins on our faces.

God,

_I would never have imagine-even in my wildest dreams-that I, Bella Swan Cullen, would be a stripper! Even if it was just for one night..._

I was torn from my reverie when I heard a squeal coming from a grinning and bouncing Athena. We looked at each other then swooped her up in a huge hug.

"You girls were fantastic!" she exclaimed as we set her back on her feet. "But I'm a little confused because Jasper is asking to have a bottle of champagne with Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett is asking to have one with Bella?" She looked at us quizzically.

We all started talking at once.

"Well you see..."

" Um...It's just..."

"Jasper just..."

She put her hands up in surrender. "You know what? I don't think I wanna know. The guys are waiting for you upstairs." She walked out smiling and shaking her head.

I looked over at Rosalie.

She rolled her eyes.

"Babe, just remember Emmett loves ass. Just stick yours in his face and he'll be in heaven. Oh and here take these."

She handed me her set of handcuffs.

"I know they won't hold him, but he'll think it's funny."

I was really excited and a little nervous as I walked up the steps. Emmett, the big giant teddy bear. I wanted this to be fun. For the both of us. With Edward it's all about love and devotion. With Jasper it was all about the rampant emotions. With Jake it was friendship and loyalty. With the girls it was bonding and discovery. With Emmett I wanted fun and excitement. I realized though, that it was totally up to me to make this fun. With Jasper, Jake, the girls, and even Edward I just did what I was told. Sure it was enjoyable, but they were in total control.

__

Well Bella it's up to you. Let's get in there and take control. If he thinks I'm gonna scream his name, he's got another thing coming. I'm gonna make him scream MY name.

Fuck!

He was already naked and sprawled out on the leather couch. I quickly recovered from my initial shock and struck a bad ass pose. I took a deep breath-out of habit-and stepped through the curtains.

"Excuse me sir, but do you realize you have violated the dress code of this establishment?" I teased with a sexy smirk.

He sat up and put his elbows on his knees.

"Oh, have I now?" His deep baritone voice rumbled as he leaned back, put his arms on the back of the couch, and grinned from ear to ear. I gulped as I took in the sight of his massive erection standing at attention.

"You had better wipe that smirk off you face, or I might just have to take you in," I breathed as I stalked over to him.

"You can take me in, all night long," he whispered seductively.

I was now standing directly in over him. It sounded like a crack of thunder as my hand hit him across the cheek. His head swung to the side, and his eyes got big as he actually let out a moan. I had heard him and Rosalie enough times to know he liked it rough. He tried to grab my hips, but I did a quick dodge and slipped out of his hands.

He let out a growl as I said, "That was for smarting off to an officer. Now put your hands above your head."

He chuckled and stretched his arms above his head. I leaned over him putting my tits right in his face as I handcuffed him to the pole that was supporting the velvet curtains. The cuffs barely clicked into the first notch, his wrists were just that massive. His head came forward, and he skillfully brushed his nose over my nipples making them pucker. I had to suppress my moan, I wanted him to think he wasn't effecting me even though I knew he could smell my arousal by now.

"Now, I'm going to teach you to respect authority, and if you pull on those cuffs all those curtains are going to come crashing down." He eyed the cuffs realizing I was right. I turned away from him and leaned over teasingly slipping my shorts down past my cheeks. He now had a full view of my ass. I heard his breathing hitch so I stopped just past the middle of my thigh and pulled them back up.

He groaned, "What the hell, Bella?"

"Nuh, uh. It's Mrs. Officer to you, and if you want this," I said slapping my ass, "you are going to have to come and catch it!"

And I darted out of the room at full speed. I heard a growl and knew I only had a few seconds head start before he caught up with me. As I flew out the back door I saw what I wanted. The club had on off duty cop working the front door and his cruiser was parked in the back parking lot. I easily pulled open the locked door and hotwired the engine. Thank god I paid attention to Rosalie when she showed me how. She figured I would eventually get into another scrape, and needed the knowledge.

Just as the car started, I looked over to see Emmett barreling out the back door, still naked of course. I blew him a kiss and peeled out of the lot. I knew he would keep up with me. I wasn't quite sure where I was going, but it really didn't matter because Emmett had caught up to the car and flung himself through the window into the passenger's seat.

"Fuck, Bells! I didn't think you had it in you to steal a car! And a fucking _cop_ car at that! What would Chief Swan have to say about his naughty little deputy?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So where are we going?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't planned any of this. Seeing my hesitation, Emmett grinned.

"I have an idea. We have a house here in Seattle. Why don't we go there?"

I looked at him and nodded. He grabbed my waist and easily swung me over him as he slid into the driver's seat. I felt his hardness graze my thighs and couldn't suppress my moan this time.

"Oh, Bella, I told you that you would scream my name when I got my chance. And tonight, trust me you will."

He slid his hand into my lap and without any hesitation went straight for the heat between my legs. He kept his eyes on the road as he worked me to frenzy.

"Come on, let me hear you say it. Scream for me, doll face. Scream my name."

"No...ungh...I won't...guhh...you can't make me."

I was **SO** determined not to. I wanted him to be the one to scream _my_ name.

I gripped the seat and shredded the leather as he brought me over the edge in the most delicious orgasm. I opened my eyes and looked at him with smug satisfaction.

"**You **will be screaming **my **name, mister," I promised as I poked him in the chest.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" He said with an evil grin as we pulled up to a house nestled against the woods.

"You're on!" I exclaimed.

I threw myself at him attacking his neck and chest with my tongue and in the process ripped the car door off as we hit the ground. His hands found their way around to my ass and squeezed hard making me moan against his chest. The rumble of my moan made his massive dick twitch against my thigh.

He growled and picked me up, throwing me against the hood of the car. The force of our bodies made a Bella-shaped dent across it. He positioned himself above me, letting his weight fully rest on me. He definitely wasn't treating me like I was fragile as Edward still often did. He roughly gripped my sides and grinded his hips into mine creating the most delicious friction. I bit my bottom lip hard trying not to scream for him to enter me already.

One look at his face, his smile, told me he was playing me. He knew I was trying not to scream. I growled and shoved him off of me.

I could play too.

As he regained his footing I slid down the hood of the car, ripped off the worthless costume and flipped over spreading my legs for him. I wanted him bad.

"Take me, damn you!" I yelled at him.

I felt him lean into my back and whisper, "Not until I make you scream my name, kitten."

He inhaled as his nose glided down my spine. When he reached my backside he bit down hard on each cheek making me squeak. He chuckled in his deep throaty voice.

My knees buckled when his tongue dove into my dripping center.

__

Holy shit! Even his tongue was enormous!

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I screamed trying to say anything but his name.

God, he was good. I was just about to reach my climax when he just stopped.

I shot him a glare and snarled, "What the hell?! You Fucker!"

"Bella, Bella. Such language!" he tisked.

I turned to face him.

"Oh you're in for it now," I spat.

He crouched down like a line backer ready for a tackle.

"Show me what you got doll."

I sauntered over to him. He stood folding his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side, all with that shit-eating grin still on his face.

I stood inches from him. I reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him down until we were nose to nose. A flicker of something crossed his face-fear maybe? I jerked his head to the side and licked his neck from his Adam's apple to his ear. He snickered. I looked down and took his dick into my hands and began stroking. The smile left his face and was replaced by a look of ecstasy. I lowered myself to my knees, slid my hands down and took him into my mouth. He began to groan as his cock hit the back of my throat. His grunts were deep, loud, and commanding as they matched the tempo I had set. I knew no ordinary blowjob would get him off enough to scream my name, so I reached one hand between his legs and found his hole with my finger. He let out an audible gasp as he realized what I was about to do. I shoved my finger in and began massaging his sweet spot.

"Holy Shit! Bel...Grrr!"

I added a second finger.

"Fucking A!"

In seconds I could feel his venom shoot down my throat.

After I lapped up the last bit, I stood and wrapped my arms around his broad chest. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Wow, Sis. I am actually speechless ."

I wrinkled my nose.

"What?"

"You called me sis. It kinda freaked me out."

"Awe, but sis," he whined in mock shyness. "You give the best head."

I grinned.

"You know our sister said the same thing."

We both laughed.

"You know I still have a bet to win, big brother."

I brought my hips to his letting him feel how wet I was.

"Nugh, now I know why Eddo says you'll be the death of him so goddamn much."

I giggled and jumped onto the roof of the car.

"Come on, bro, come get me."

He leapt, knocked me over and landed hovering over me.

"Enough of the fucking teasing, Bella I want you."

"Then fucking take me already, damn it."

And with that he thrust into me.

I went to wrap my legs around his waist, but he grabbed one of my legs and swung it over his shoulder instead. The other he gripped between his knees. The new position made me tighter and made him brush my clit with every stroke. I began to scream an incoherent string of obscenities, while he grunted and groaned at the top of his lungs.

"Come with me, B."

"Fuck! I..."

I felt my walls clench and he let out a big groan.

"Emmett!"

"Bella!"

We screamed at exactly the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Well what do you think? Reviews are almost as good as finding a naked Emmett under the tree!

--------------------------click the button right down there----------------------------------

__


	8. What Alice Doesn't See

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**A/N: Warning! Guy on guy action in this chapter! Full of smutty goodness!**

**That's all!**

**Oh, and SM owns Twilight.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Pastiche Pen!**

I had never been more thankful of Cullen money than I was the next morning. I hung my head in embarrassment as we delivered a shiny new cruiser to the officer's home along with Rosalie's promise of a supped-up version of his old cruiser. How they managed to smooth over that one I'll never know.

"So, Bella how was sex with my husband?" Rosalie taunted.

"Gah! Not you too!" I rolled my eyes.

The three of us were headed back to Forks. Emmett had decided he wanted a naked run even though the house—which we never made it into—was full of clothes. Alice and Rose had shown up at dawn to pick us up. Rosalie actually squealed in delight at the thought of fixing up the battered cruiser and was having it delivered to Forks later in the day.

"What?" she whined. "You spilled to Alice!"

I let a growl rumble through my chest then let out a heavy sigh.

"All I have to say is… DAMN! Emmett is fucking huge! Everywhere! And the things he can do with those massive hands…Guh!" I screeched.

Alice and Rose burst into a fit of laughter.

"I had a lot of fun." I giggled.

"Okay Rose. Pay up."

Rosalie groaned and handed over a huge wad of cash to Alice. I frowned in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Alice.

"Well, Rose and I made a bet on which body part of Emmett's you would comment on first. I said it would be his hands, Rose said his dick. So, I won." she smiled.

"Well, the bet I made with Emmett turned into a tie," I said as I hopped out of the car and sprinted to the cottage.

I could hear Alice sputtering behind me "Wait! What bet? I didn't see any bet…"

I was chuckling at Alice as I approached the cottage, but I stopped short as I heard a voice come from inside.

"Oh…shit… that feels so good…mmm…"

What the hell was Jasper doing at the cottage? I know what it sounds like… but with whom? 

I gasped. Oh god, Nessie! 

I started to walk away, but, that's when I heard the second voice.

"Fuck… Jasper… Don't stop!"

Holy! Fucking! Shit! Edward?! Ohmgodomygodohmygod! What the fuck! 

Calm down Bella, I told myself. You knew this was a possibility. 

But my straight laced Edward? 

Yep. 

Now, I'm curious. I wanna watch. 

Only one thing to do then. 

And with that I walked through the door.

"Oh, shit, Eddie!"

"Don't be so huffy!"

I raised an eyebrow at the two of them. They were sitting side by side on the couch shirtless, but surprisingly still in jeans.

"Bella! We where just…" Jasper stammered.

"I know exactly what you where up to Jasper and I…" I purred as strolled over to them and squeezed my body between the two, "I really want to watch."

"Love, are you serious?" Edward said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yes, I'm serious. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well darlin' since you gave us one hell of a show. I think it's only fair that we give you one. What do you think Eddie?"

Edward stared at me. I squirmed. What could he possibly be thinking? Does he think I'm just some kind of pervert? 

He snickered, "Bella, you do realize you don't have your shield up, right?"

"Shit," I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"It's okay, love, and I don't think you're a pervert. I'm actually a little turned on by it."

He grabbed my hand and put it between his thighs to prove his point.

"Really?" I asked.

He gave me his crooked smile and stood, grabbing Jasper by the hand.

"Tell me love, what do you want us to do?" I bit my lip. I was so turned on already that my brain wasn't functioning enough to speak. I shook my head before replying.

"W…why don't you pick up where you left off before I so rudely interrupted."

Edward looked into Jasper's eyes. That was when I got hit by a wave of lust from Jasper.

Wow, I thought, Edward, you really can dazzle anyone can't you? 

He grinned as he ran his hands over Jasper's smooth chest. Jasper's hands found their way around Edward and grabbed his ass pulling him so that their hips were grinding into each other. They both began to moan at the contact.

I began to wonder how far they were willing to go.

"Jasper why don't you undress Edward for me?"

Jasper nipped at Edward's neck making him sigh before continuing slowly down his body taking nips at his nipples before unbuttoning and removing Edward's jeans. No boxers. Edward had gone commando.

Edward looked over at me questioningly. I smiled and gave a little nod. He then proceeded to lick and suck Jasper's Adam's apple, before reaching for the massive buckle on the belt of Jasper's low-slung, skin tight wranglers. The sight of Edward's lips brushing against Jasper's dick as he pulled down his jeans nearly made me come in my pants. After kicking off his pants Jasper reached down, grabbed Edward by the chin and pulled him up until they were face to face. After breathing in the scent of each other for a few seconds Jasper grabbed Edward by the ass, pulling their hips together. I watched as Edward began to grind against Jasper. I couldn't help myself and began rubbing my clit with my fingers. It was just too hot for words.

"That feels so fucking good…Jasper…baby… come for me."

Baby? I quirked my eyebrow.

I could see them increase their pace. Edward had his hands fisted into Jasper's golden locks and was biting down on his shoulder, while Jasper still had his hands on Edward's cheeks squeezing them with each thrust. I reached my peak when I saw the both of them throw their heads back and release against each other.

When I came back down I opened my eyes to see the two of them caressing each other affectionately. I almost felt like an intruder on their intimate moment. Almost.

"Uh guys? I can leave you two alone if you want," I teased as I went to leave with a grin playing on my lips.

"Oh no, you don't!" Edward growled grabbing me by the waist. "Jazz, as much as I liked that, nothing beats getting some pussy. No offense."

"Whoa, Edward I've never heard you talk like that. I kinda like it," I whispered into his ear.

"Hey man, none taken. I couldn't agree with you more," he said as he grabbed his pants and walked to the door.

I slipped out of Edward's grip and jumped in front of the door.

"Hell, naw you ain't goin' anywhere cowboy," drawled in an imitation of Jasper's sexy accent.

"Bella…" Edward hissed and looked at me questioningly. "What are you up to?"

Jasper started grinning when he realized what I wanted. Edward was a little slower to the punch. He flicked his eyes to Jasper, but I could see the concentration on Jasper's face as he mumbled what sounded like a rhyme in Italian.

"Well, love. I want you both. At the same time." I said giving him my biggest puppy dog eyes.

I raced over to Jasper and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and began attacking his neck with kisses. Jasper caught on to what I was trying to do and began sucking my breasts through my tank top.

"Oh Jasper," I breathed. "That feels so good…uh… more Jasper more!"

I heard Edward's growl behind me and couldn't suppress my giggle. Apparently, neither could Jasper.

"Dude, look." He said approaching the two of us. Jasper sent out such a powerful wave of lust that I felt myself getting wet again and Edward and Jasper both got hard again.

"What, I'm not your baby anymore?" Jasper said with a fake pout as he reached out and stroked Edward's dick.

Edward put one hand on his hip and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. I knew that look, he was pissed. I jumped down from Jaspers embrace—maybe we pushed him too far.

"Love? Talk to me. We don't have to do anything." I said as I tried to get him to look at me.

I looked to Jasper, and he just shrugged that's when I heard the low rumble of Edward's laugh behind me.

"You're such an ass!" I yelled and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Love! What, you can dish it out but you can't take it." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Jasper was actually doubled over in laughter.

"You were in on it, weren't you?"

I smacked him on the back of the head as well.

"What the hell, Bells? It was funny! We got you good!" Jasper cackled.

I quickly threw up my shield and stamped my foot as I huffed over to the couch. Before I even had the chance to plop down they were both at my sides.

"Awe, darlin', don't be mad. We'll make it up to you, won't we, Eddie?"

"Of course, we will, love. Do you really think I would deny you anything?"

I looked up at them and fluttered my lashes as I blew a kiss at the both of them.

"Gotcha back!" I squealed and ran to the bedroom throwing myself into the luscious pillows piled on our bed. Edward and Jasper were both next to me in seconds.

"You know, Jasper, Bella here has been a very naughty girl the past few weeks," Edward said as he began ripping my tank down the center.

"Has she now? What naughty things have you been up to Bella?" Jasper asked as he began shredding my jeans off.

"Well let's see…I did sleep with your wife and sister, at the same time might I add. Oh yeah, and fucked my son-in-law and two brothers," I giggled.

"Then Edward and I are just going to have to punish you, aren't we, Eddie?" he said pinching my nipples hard.

I let out a high pitched squeak which earned grins from both of them.

Jasper grabbed me roughly by the hips and flipped me over.

"Get on your knees, you little slut!" Edward spat.

I was in total shock as I looked back at him and glared.

Did you just call me a slut! I thought knowing he could hear me.

He mouthed an "I love you," before scowling at me again. I chuckled.

"Oh, so you think that's funny do you?" Jasper said, and I felt his ice cold hand land hard across my backside.

I let out a weird little half yelp, half moan that seemed to egg them both on because the next thing I knew I felt both of their hands come down at the same time.

Now, I let out an actual yelp of pain!

"Fucking shit! That actually hurt, you assholes!"

"Oh, Bella, you know you like it," Edward hissed into my ear.

Yeah, actually I did. 

Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up high enough so Jasper could slip underneath me.

"Now Bella we are going to fuck you senseless in both your tight holes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Please just fuck me!"

I felt Jasper slide easily into my wet core. He stayed still while he waited for Edward to enter me from behind. Edward took his time to spread the wetness from between my thighs to my tight hole. He shoved a finger in to make me relax my muscles. I clenched instead.

"Bella, love, you are going to have to relax if this is going work."

I nodded and made my body relax. Edward then slowly entered me.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

Having the two of them fill me completely was so fucking fantastic, but it was nothing compared to when they actually got into a rhythm. I rolled with my first mind blowing orgasm within minutes, and they slowed just enough to let me down from my high before pounding into me again.

Jasper yelled random obscenities between his thrusts as Edward yelled my name as well as Jasper's.

I could feel my second orgasm build, and I wanted them to go with me.

"Come for me! Both of you bitches!" I screamed.

I felt the twitch of Edward as he shot his load into me, causing me to clench my walls around Jasper. I felt Jasper come with me, and the three of us fell over the edge in ecstasy.

I collapsed onto Jasper's chest, and Edward collapsed onto my back into a Bella sandwich.

"Well, well, well. I sure as hell didn't see this coming!"

We all jumped and collided into each other as we tried to sit up.

"Gotcha again, Jazzy!" squealed the pixie standing in the doorway.

Jasper just groaned and collapsed back on the bed. We all burst into a fit of laughter.

**End Chapter Notes:**

**I love reviews! Even if you totally hated it**.


	9. Mr Blue

_**I know it's been a while since I've updated, and no this isn't the Carlisle chapter. *ducks to avoid flying fruit* But I hope you enjoy!**_

_**SM owns Twilght!**_

* * *

_Just ask her!_

_No! It's too awkward!_

_You did not just think that?! Awkward is not even in your vocabulary anymore!_

_Shut up!_

_You shut up!_

"Grrrr...!"

"Something you would like to share with the class, Bella?"

I had wandered aimlessly into the living room as I argued with myself and jumped when I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Uh, no. Just thinking."

"Well, something must be bothering you if you're growling at yourself, maybe I can help," Emmett said jumping up from the couch to stand inches in front of me.

I looked him over. I momentarily forgot what we were talking about. All I could picture was Emmett's cold, naked body ... _Jeez Bella! Mind out of the gutter for once!_

"Hello! Bella!" Emmett said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just remembering our night together... and our little bet," I purred as I trailed a finger down his chest.

He groaned, "You know Rose is off shopping with Alice. We could go upstairs for round two..."

I trailed my hands down his chest and let my fingers graze over the tightness in his jeans. I flicked my tongue over his earlobe and whispered, "Not now. I'm not in the mood."

I spun on my heel and walked to the kitchen giggling as I heard him groan and collapse onto the floor in a mock faint.

"Was that Emmett that fell?" Esme asked looking up from a giant pot she was stirring.

"Yeah. What's with the food?" I said as leaned over the counter to glance in the pot. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the pasta boiling. She gave me a smile and patted my hand.

"The pack is coming over for dinner."

"Oh."

Esme looked over at me quizzically. I shifted nervously.

"Is there something on your mind, Bella? Not that I mind the company, but everyone usually takes off when I start cooking. They can't handle the smell of wolves mixed with the smell of food. It's just too much."

I just continued to stare at the boiling pot trying to figure out how to phrase my question. Seeing the perplexed look on my face, she walked around the counter and wrapped me up in a loving, motherly embrace.

"Okay, dear, let me help you out," Esme said before I could begin to form the words. "Either you want to ask for my permission to sleep with my husband, or you want to sleep with me. Which is it?"

I had been thinking about it for the last week and had come to the conclusion that I had no idea what to expect from Carlisle. Alice had said leather and whips, but I had no clue what that meant, and I was too embarrassed by my own naivety to ask anyone else. So, I figured I would go to the source, well kinda. I didn't want to go to Carlisle directly because I wanted to be the new confident Bella for him. Esme, however, I knew would be honest, and I was kinda hoping she would be willing to show me personally.

"Both actually."

_God! I'm becoming a horn dog!_

She looked at me in her arms, squeezed me tight and smiled.

"I was hoping you would teach me what Carlisle likes. What I mean is that Alice said something about leather and whips, and I had no clue what she was talking about," I said sheepishly.

She went back to the stove and dumped the curly pasta into a strainer, put the pot in the rarely used sink and came back to grab my hands.

"I've got a few hours before the pack gets here, and I'm making a cold pasta salad anyway. Follow me."

I followed Esme to her bedroom. Theirs was the only bedroom on the bottom floor. We walked in and she led me straight to the closet. I had never been in their closet, and I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it was full of ordinary clothes, shoes, handbags, belts.

"Uh, Esme..."

"Just keep following me." She led me to the left side of the massive closet and started rifling through a bunch of what looked to be Carlisle's slacks.

"Ah here it is." And with that a door swung open behind her. My jaw dropped in shock. Esme just smiled sweetly, grabbed me by the hand and led me into the secret room.

"This is Carlisle's BDSM room."

"BDSM?"

"It stands for bondage, domination, and sadomasochism."

I took a look around the room. There were several different sets of shackles hanging on the walls around the room and several hanging from the ceiling. On one wall there was what looked like a giant X on the wall with straps attached to it. On another wall there was an odd assortment of leather straps, paddles, whips, fake cocks, balls with straps, and metal looking things sitting on shelves.

_Is that a glass dick?_

In the middle of the room was something that looked like a wide stool with a rounded padded seat, again there were straps at various point on the legs.

"I think I'm still a little confused and a bit weirded-out. This looks like a medieval torture room."

"Well, to a degree, it sort of is," Esme replied. "It seems funny with Carlisle being such a pacifist."

I strolled around the room taking everything in. I walked over to the shelves and picked up the various toys examining them. When I reached the glass dick, I picked it up, weighing it in my hand. It was clear with blue veins running up the length. It was also huge!

_Did humans really use these things?_

"So let me get this straight. Carlisle likes to torture and fuck his partners while they are tied up?"

Esme let out a stifled laugh and said, "Well, simply put, yes." She giggled again. "He also likes to be the one tied up and there is usually some role-play involved."

Esme just looked at me to gauge my reaction. I can't say I wasn't just a little freaked out, but then again I was freaked at the thought of dancing on stage naked, too.

_What the hell. Might as well give it a try. I just might enjoy it._

"So… Esme, should we put this in your pussy or mine?" I asked, waving it at her.

Esme strolled over to me and grabbed the dildo from my hand.

"Definitely yours. Now come here." There was an edge to her voice making it sound like a command.

She wasn't asking me. She was telling me.

My breathing hitched, and I moved closer until we were face to face.

Her voice returned to normal as she explained, "Now, Bella, we use something called a safe word. If at any time you are uncomfortable and want to stop, all you have to do is say the safe word and whomever you are with will stop immediately. Do you understand?"

"I think so. What is the safe word?"

"Mike Newton," she sputtered, trying not to laugh.

I smiled at her. "I can see why you would use that. Hearing it would kill the mood instantly!"

"It really does. Now are you ready?" she said in a motherly tone.

I took in a deep breath and nodded.

Esme took a step back, and put her hands on her hips.

_Oh shit! What have I gotten myself into?_

"Okay, you little slut! Get over here!" Esme growled and in a blink was standing next to the stool in the center of the room. I matched her speed and was at her side instantly. She grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back roughly.

"So, I hear you have been fucking and corrupting all my sweet innocent little children. Have you?" she demanded with malice in her voice. "Have you!"

I let out a whimper. She violently began ripping and shredding the clothes from my body until I stood naked in front of her. I felt her gaze roam over my body, and I moaned as I felt my body react. I reached out to unbutton her blouse and she smacked my hand out the way.

"I'm in charge here, and you don't do anything unless I tell you to, do you fucking understand?" she growled.

"Uh, okay..."

"You will answer me with a yes ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl. Now undress me."

I removed her clothes in the same manner she removed mine. I reveled in the fact that her body was so perfect and womanly. You could see the few years difference in our age, and it showed in the fullness of her hips and thighs and in the roundness of her full breasts. I felt the slightest twinge of jealousy knowing I was stuck at eighteen and I would never have that. I let my hands run over her hips and up to her breasts feeling their weight in my hands. I looked up at her expectantly, and she gave me a satisfied smirk.

She tightened her grip on my hair and shoved me face down on the stool, so I was lying on my stomach with my feet and head hanging down on either side. She then proceeded to fasten all the belts around my ankles, thighs, torso and wrists until I was completely pinned to the device. I tested the strength of the straps by giving them a little tug with my wrists. I could escape if I wanted to. I guess it would be hard to find vampire proof straps.

"Now, I'm going punish you for what you did to my poor kids and for being such a fucking whore!"

I felt her slap my ass hard. I groaned and could feel myself getting wet. She slipped her fingers in my folds and chuckled.

"You like being slapped, do you?"

"God, yes! Again Esme! Please!"

I heard the snap of the leather before it came down hard against my backside.

"Holy! Fuck!" I screamed. Although there wasn't much in the way of pain, she had managed to flick it so the very tip snapped my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I bet you didn't think a little piece of leather could feel like that."

"No," I breathed.

"No what!" she screamed and flicked me again.

"No ma'am!" I yelled this time.

She smacked one more time with the whip before coming behind me and smacking me a few times with her hand.

"I'm going to fuck you with this cock, and you are going to like it, do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," I responded quickly.

Esme kneeled behind me teasing my entrance with the tip, and I felt the glass cool instantly as it came in contact with my skin. My thoughts immediately went to my wedding night and the feel of Edward cold and hard inside me.

I began to moan and thrash as much as I could considering how I was tied down. Her teasing was killing me. She finally shoved it in and began moving it rhythmically in and out.

"Fuck, Bella, I can't believe you are so damn tight considering what a whore you are!" she screamed as she began to really slam it into me.

"Fuck me, Esme! Fuck me hard!"

"What did you say?! What a fucking filthy mouth! We can't have that."

Esme paused and I felt her entire body lean over mine. I felt her shove something in my mouth and I could no longer talk or scream. Esme found my clit and began pinching and rubbing, as I felt my climax build.

"Come for me, you bitch!"

A low growl rumbled in my chest as I reached my peak and fell over the edge.

After unbuckling me and taking the gag out, she turned me to face her. I was still in a bit of a shock and must have had a funny look on my face because her face clouded over with concern.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she said grabbing my shoulders.

I looked at her and put a huge smile on my face.

"Esme! That was fucking spectacular!" I said as grabbed her and swung her around in a bone crushing hug.

We both let out a peal of laughter. After getting clothes back on, Esme led me around the room explaining the different pieces around the room. I learned that the big X on the wall was called a St. Andrew's Cross and was a way to restrain someone spread eagle against the wall. I definitely wanted to try that on Edward!

"Well, that's about it. Any questions?"

I sucked in a deep breath to speak when we both jumped as the door slammed open.

"I told you Jasper, if I caught you fucking someone again, you were going to be punished...Oh! Hi, Bella! Hi, Esme!"

Our jaws just hit the floor as we took in the sight of Alice dressed head to toe in skin tight black vinyl. But that wasn't the best part. Alice had Jasper butt-naked, crawling on his hands and knees with a ball gag in his mouth, attached to a leash which she was using to drag him into the room.

"If you two weren't finished, Jasper and I could come back later," Alice said politely.

Jasper just whined. Esme and I looked at Jasper sympathetically.

"No, no, Alice, we were done," Esme replied through her giggles.

We both swatted Jasper on the ass as we walked out of the room.

Just as we closed the door we could hear Alice yelling, "Don't look at me like that! Beg! I want you to beg!"

Esme and I just shook our heads and grinned. Alice really was one of a kind.

* * *

I'm not really into S&M so let me know how I did. Carllisle's chap is going to be an S&M so I need all the feedback I can get!

* * *


	10. Yes Father

**Finally! Carlisle! I plan on writing at least two possibly three more chapters for this story. And please be patient if they take a while I start a new job this week so I don't know how much time I'll have to write, but I do promise to finish the story.**

**Also thanks goes to my cousin Steph for supporting my writing and who is absolutely nothing like the character in this chapter which makes it all the more funny.**

**As always all things Twilight belong to SM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's go right now!" Alice screamed as she grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the garage._

"_Go where? Alice what are you talking about? Stop for a second and please explain!" I shouted above her squeals as I tried to wrestle out of her grip._

_Damn little pixie was strong!_

An impatient growl rumbled through her tiny body as she explained, "Well, you were going to ask me to go shopping in about an hour, but I want to go now."

"I never decided to go shopping," I grimaced at the thought. "Besides, I don't need any new clothes."

She tapped her foot impatiently and let out a huff.

"We are not going clothes shopping, silly Bella. We're going toy shopping! When you were in the shower this morning, and you played out that little fantasy in your head about Carlisle, you also made up your mind that you would need to get some things that we don't have. Hence, the shopping!"

_Stupid all-seeing vampire! _

"Oh… yeah, well see… I just thought… thought I would order all that stuff online… in nice, discreet packaging… under an assumed name…"

"Where's the fun in that? They wouldn't get here by tonight anyway." she said with a smirk. "Besides Seattle has some great shops!"

I groaned. I knew I might as well get over it. Alice was on a shopping mission and nothing could stand in her way.

After the quick drive to Seattle, we pulled into the parking lot of an unassuming strip mall.

_Okay, not bad._

From the outside it looked like a costume shop.

_Maybe I could handle this._

Alice hopped out of the car and I begrudgingly followed her into a store called Bizarre Bazaar. As we walked in I instantly realized this was more than just a costume shop. The air was thick with the smell of incense and tobacco smoke. Sexy costumes of all kinds were on the walls and on racks throughout the store. There were also several display cases with pipes and stuff that I had no clue what it was.

Suddenly a cute girl dressed in a sexed up school girl outfit, combat boots and fishnets came bounding over. She had her shoulder length, pink and black hair pulled back into two low ponytails. She was almost the exact same size and height as Alice.

"Steph! It's so good to see you again!" Alice squealed as she hugged her.

"You too," she cooed into Alice's ear as she smacked her ass. "So what can I do you for, sweetness?"

I looked at the two of them in wonder. They almost looked at each other like lovers. Alice looked completely mesmerized by her. That's when I noticed her topaz eyes. I would have picked up on her scent if it hadn't been for the haze of smoke in the room, but she was a vampire.

"Well this is my sister, Bella, and we need some things for Carlisle's room." Alice said, snapping out of her daze.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," she purred and offered her hand.

I took her hand and was hit by a jolt of lust as her skin touched mine. It was similar to being hit by a wave of emotion from Jasper, but instead of washing over you, this traveled through my body like electricity.

"I…uh… Nice to meet you," I managed to stammer.

The two of them exchanged knowing smiles and then turned to head to another section of the store. I followed in a bit of a stupor, but quickly snapped out it when I felt something smack me from behind.

"What the hell, Alice!" I squealed as I spun around, but then doubled over in laughter when I saw what she had. "Did you really just hit me with a double-ended dildo?!"

"En Guarde!" she growled as she crouched in a fencer's stance holding the double-dong like a sword. I snatched the thing from her and smacked her on the head with it.

"Hey!" she squealed and grabbed another as we began our "sword" fight up and down the aisles.

Steph grabbed us both by the collar and pulled us apart as she rolled with laughter.

"Hey you two! I'm going to have to kick you out if you don't stop! I think you're scaring the other customers."

Alice and I looked around at the few giggling costumers and shrugged at Steph.

"Okay. Enough with the cock-fight. Let's get what we came for," I stuttered between giggles.

Alice, Steph, and I giggled our way through the store and made crude jokes as we picked out the various items I would need for my time with Carlisle. The entire time we were there I was giddy to the point of arousal. I could even feel my panties getting damp. It took me a while to convince Alice that we did not need a fucking machine seeing as we had four vamps and one werewolf willing and ready whenever we wanted. Even Steph agreed with that one. We did, however, decide to have a stripper pole delivered to the house. As we made our way back to the costumes I had an idea of what I wanted, and Steph helped me find the perfect outfit. As Alice paid for the items, I was so worked up and horny I couldn't help but slip a hand up Alice's skirt. Alice just giggled and swatted at my hand so we could leave. After thanking Steph with a promise to come back soon we stepped out into the cool Seattle air.

As soon as the door closed, I breathed in and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as all the giddiness I had been feeling left me. Alice looked over and she had her hand clamped around her stomach as well and she gave me a half-hearted smile.

"What is going on, Alice? Why was I horny as hell in the store, but now I feel like shit since the second I stepped out of that door? It couldn't have been the smoke. Vampires can't get high, can they?"

The feeling started to subside, and both Alice and I stood upright.

"No, the high you were feeling was coming from Steph. She's an empath like Jasper except that she transfers feelings through touch. I'm sure you felt the lust when she shook your hand."

I nodded.

"She is also a succubus so when you are near her you just become overwhelmed by her sexuality, and the more times you see her, the more intense the feelings become. I had to use all the self-control I had not to jump the both of you in the middle of the store! And this was only the third time I've seen her!" Alice explained.

"Wow. It was kind of cool though, but the aftereffects suck."

"Yeah they do." Alice nodded in agreement. "Now let's get you back so I can help you get ready. Good thing you don't sweat because that thing you bought is going to be bitch to get into!"

I laughed as we got into the car and headed back home.

Before arriving in Forks, Alice called Jasper to get Carlisle out of the house so we could set up. To my relief most of the family was away. With the promise of rare grey skies from Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had decided to take a mini-vacation to Vegas this weekend. Ness and Jake were at a bonfire being held at the reservation, and Edward decided to go on an all night "hunting" trip with Alice and Jasper. Esme had left the day before to visit the Denali coven and would be gone for the weekend also. Carlisle had to work this weekend so he couldn't accompany Esme to Alaska.

_Lucky me!_

As soon as we arrived at the house, Alice rushed to Carlisle's study to set up. Alice argued that I should have used the secret room, but I had fantasized about Carlisle taking me on that huge ornate desk of his one too many times.

I rushed up the stairs and slipped into my costume. I had just clipped the last button on my garter belt when I heard Jasper and Carlisle walk in the front door and Alice race to meet them. I quietly slipped into the study and listened to the conversation downstairs.

"Hi, Alice. How was your trip to Seattle with Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"It was great Carlisle! Bella picked up some things she wanted. Actually she's upstairs in your study and wants to show you what she bought. She's really excited." Alice then spoke to Jasper, "Are you ready to go hunting with Edward? He's waiting for us at the cottage."

"Yeah, babe. Let's go."

"Bye, Carlisle! Have a good night!" Alice said sweetly as I heard the front door slam.

I repositioned myself in his chair with my feet on the desk and grabbed the giant bible that Alice left on the desk and pretended to read as I heard Carlisle ascend the stairs.

Carlisle knocked lightly on the door before asking, "Bella?"

"Come in," I said trying to sound nonchalant.

Carlisle cocked his head in confusion as he took in his converted space. Alice did a wonderful job of turning Carlisle's study into a church rectory. She hung ornate crosses throughout the room along with other various religious icons. The lights were off and she lit prayer candles that were lined up on one entire wall of shelves that had been cleared of books. As his eyes eventually made it around the room to me I saw a gleam in his eye and a smile start to form on his lips as he realized what was going on.

I looked up from the book, twirled the rosary around my neck and grinned at him as I said, "Father Cullen?"

"Yes, my dear child. How may help you?" he said as he nodded his head towards me.

I laid the bible down, swiveled around in the chair and stood leaning over the desk. I saw his Adam's apple bob, but he didn't break character. I walked around the desk so he could take a good look at my costume. He covered his chuckle with a cough as he figured it out.

"Father, I don't think you help me now," I whispered and hung my head in shame. Carlisle walked over to me and grabbed my chin in his hand so I would look at him.

"Sins can be forgiven, dear one, as long as you are a child of God."

I gave him a wicked grin then at vampire speed I turned him around, pinned his hands behind his back and whispered in his ear, "That is the problem young priest. For you see I am no longer a child of God." I grabbed his hair and yanked him closer to me. "I'm impossibly fast and strong. My skin is pale white and ice cold. And I can't go out in the sunlight. Do you know what I am?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then say it. Out loud. Say it."

The word came out of his mouth like a loving caress, "Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"You should be."

"You won't hurt me."

"Oooh, Padre, that is where you are wrong. You don't remember me do you?" I began chaining Carlisle's hands and feet together with the handcuffs Alice had so conveniently left under the desk, and I continued on with my little story. "Ahh, but then why would you?" I spat. "You had your pick of fresh young virgins at St. Mary's." After restraining him, I slowly started to shred his clothes from his body. His breathing hitched as my hands grazed his erection when I ripped his boxers off. "An all-girls school was perfect. You could be picky. They had to be at least seventeen, that way if they ran away afterwards, no one would go after them. You also liked them brunette. I remember how you said it reminded you of chocolate, the most sinful of foods." Carlisle was now standing completely naked before me. Just as I had noticed Esme's womanly form, I found myself in complete awe of the sculpted muscles of Carlisle's body. There were tiny differences that caught my attention like the speckling of hair in the center of his chest and the more sinewy nature of his thighs. A smile was playing on his lips as he noticed me looking at him. I was about to continue when he spoke first.

"Oh, I remember you. Sweet. Innocent. Bella," he hissed.

I cocked my eyebrow at him and stepped closer so I could feel the vibrations against my hands on his chest as he continued to speak.

"What I remember most was the blush in your cheeks that traveled all the way to your young, firm breasts." He snapped at my nipples, barley grazing them. "And the tears in your eyes as I spanked your ass to a beautiful, ripe purple. You were my favorite did you know that? Always so quiet, never letting yourself scream—even when I brought you to orgasm over and over again until your knees buckled under you. And you were the best at sucking my cock. The others always choked. Always gagged. But not you. You took it all in like the little whore you were, and still are by the looks of it." He gave me his full pouty smile then let his lips graze my collarbone.

I flipped him over so he was now laying on his stomach across the desk and pulled out my new favorite toy, a nine foot leather whip.

I gave it a loud crack before replying, "Well forgive me Father for I have sinned."

He jumped forcefully from the sound and then shuddered in pleasure.

_Well, well, well, Carlisle you little horny bastard! _

I gave my whip another crack before letting it come down hard across his back, arms and legs. He groaned at the contact.

_So fucking sexy!_

I hit him again, and he gave me another pussy-twitching moan.

_Guh! _

After the third crack, he let out an animalistic growl.

_Enough with the game. I want to fuck him now!_

I turned him around so he was now sitting on the desk still bound. I stood between his legs and started nipping and licking every inch of his body. I took his nipple between my razor sharp teeth and bit down hard. I was rewarded by another growl.

"Bella, please strip for me I need to see you. I want you."

"Since you said please…"

I took a step back facing away from him and leaned all the way over to unbuckle my heels and give him a view of my garter—sans panties. I heard a low "fuck" escape his lips. When I looked back at him his eyes had gone black with desire. I teased him even more as I took my time, slowly unhooking each eyelet down the front of my corset. He growled as my tits spilled out of my top, and I shrugged off the costume. I moved to take off my garter when he stopped me.

"No, leave them on," he begged in a husky whisper.

I smiled at him and hopped on the desk to straddle him, his length teasing the entrance of my slick core. Remembering some of Steph's advice about S&M, I picked up the silk scarf beside me and blindfolded him. I knew it was a good move when I felt him twitch beneath me. I ran my hands up and down his stiff dick and listened to him moan and pant with pleasure. I lifted up and slowly lowered myself onto his thick cock.

_Shit!_

I began a riding Carlisle hard and fast. My rosary bouncing between my tits.I was in total control and adjusted my rhythm to elicit the grunts and moans from him that I wanted.

"Fuck! Carlisle!"

"Fuck me! Harder, Bella!" he growled.

I was on a total high from the power.

I came twice before he begged.

"Bella, baby," he pleaded. "Please let me fucking come. I…nugh… Oh, God! Just like that! A little faster."

I clenched around him one more time before he exploded in me. He snapped the chain holding his wrists together, removed his blindfold and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close and buried his face in the valley between my breasts. He licked the cross before letting out a deep sigh and looking into my eyes.

"You were wonderful, Bella—so confident and powerful. What happened to that shy girl who married my son?"

I smiled at him sweetly and said, "She became a vampire."

* * *

**I plan on the last chapter being a reader's choice. You guys tell me who you want to see Bella with. It can be any combo, wolf, vamp, human (why not mike!) , even all three. Anyone but Nessie, cause I just can't go there. I'll tally votes from reviews on this chapter only to be fair. So click the button, review and give me your thoughts.**


	11. Bella's Box O' Bad Girl

**_A/N: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! The amount a reviews blew every other chapter out of the water. Some of you are absolute pervs and I love it! So as a heads up this is kinda a filler chapter as well as a peek into the possible sequel to this story. It's in Nessie's POV. The next chapter will be the reader's choice and then one more chapter to end. *tear*_**

**_Another thanks to my beta Pastiche Pen, who puts up with my inability to put commas in the right place._**

**_As always SM owns Twilight._**

* * *

"Mom!" I called.

Where the hell is my mother? I thought as I strolled into the cottage.

I'd only seen her like twice in the past two months. The first time was when she found out about our little family secret. The look on her face had been fuckin' priceless.

Ha! I loved her, but she could be so damn clueless sometimes. My father, too! Did he honestly think she wouldn't find out? I'm surprised she didn't find out sooner. She actually almost caught, well, _did_ catch Jazz and me in the dining room—but she didn't know it.

When I had finally reached the age where I wanted to have a physical relationship with Jacob, he confessed to me that he had been taking lessons from Rosalie, so that when the time came he would be a good lover. You would think that I would have been jealous or grossed out by my boyfriend sleeping with my aunt, but I was just intrigued. For me it made sense considering how many lifetimes they had lived, and therefore, I had no argument against Jake and I joining in on the family extracurricular activities.

Once I realized how much I enjoyed sex, I was insatiable. I nearly drove poor Jasper mad. That's when he would send Alice after me. The little pixie could give me mind blowing orgasm after orgasm until I fell asleep, giving Jasper some relief. However, there were those times when Alice was gone, that he had to take care of me himself. The night Mom walked in on us was one of those times.

I was really frustrated that night because Jake and Rosalie both wanted some time with the cars in the garage instead of me, so I went off to find Emmett instead, only to find out from Esme that he and Alice had left to hunt.

Hunt, _yeah right_.

At the time I wasn't sleeping with Carlisle and Esme. I had approached them, but they just told me I wasn't quite ready for their kind fun—knowing what I know now, they were right. That left me to hunt down Jasper. I found him in the living room reading yet another book on the Civil War.

When I stepped into the room he groaned.

I smirked.

His eyes immediately went black, and he knew we would be getting rough. Thing was, that was the way I liked it.

"Ness don't. Let's be gentle," he pleaded.

I sauntered over and stood straddling his thighs.

"You know what I like," I purred. "I want to see the bloodlust in your eyes when you take me."

I trailed my fingernail between my breasts leaving a red line of blood trickling down. He was holding his breath, so I reached down and stroked him through his jeans making him gasp. When I heard the rumble start in his chest I took off at a full sprint. I had barely hit the stream outside when he tackled me to the ground. I managed to squirm from underneath him, but as I tried to get to my feet, he grabbed me by the arm and slammed me into the nearest tree pinning me with his body.

His razor sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight inches from my face as his lips trembled when he hissed, "You're such a fuckin tease, and you are going to get yourself hurt."

He roughly shoved me farther up the tree, lifting my feet off the ground and scraping my back hard on the rough bark. His hand slipped under my skirt, ripped away my panties and began spreading my wetness along my folds.

I moaned.

He violently shoved his fingers into me, making me wince.

"I'm a killer, Ness. I've had human blood on countless occasions. I don't have the control of Carlisle or Edward. I could drain you dry," he warned as his tongue ran between my breasts, lapping at the flowing blood.

"You won't hurt me," I whispered as I pierced the soft flesh of my inner thigh with my nails. He hissed before tossing me onto the ground. My head slammed hard on the ground, but that only helped to increase the wetness pooling between my legs.

Jasper stood over me for a second before dropping to his knees and muttering "Lord, have mercy," then dove between my legs devouring the mix I had created. He began thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting the perfect spot, while his tongue swirled over my clit.

"Damn, … you…your blood…so fuckin' good," he mumbled as he quickened his pace.

My back began to arch, and I could feel my stomach tighten as he brought me to my peak.

"Fuck. Jasper!" I screamed as my climax took over my body.

As my body began to relax I looked into Jasper's eyes. The onyx color was gone, replaced by a slight copper tone. We had learned that if he fed soon after the copper would turn back to topaz and no one would be the wiser. But God I loved that color.

I could feel Jasper's erection straining against his jeans and I was ready for him.

"Jasper, fuck me. Fuck me hard," I growled.

He lifted me bridal style before whispering, "Let's take this inside."

We barely made it to the dining room before attacking each other again. I unbuttoned his fly and released his thick erection from its confines while peppering his chest with kisses.

I began stroking his length until he growled, "Come here," and pulled me into his lap as he sat in the dining room chair. I could feel his cock between my cheeks and began bouncing in his lap.

"Awe, hell naw," he hissed.

He grabbed me by the hips and lowered me down on him. I controlled the pace and started slow, building my orgasm until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Damn it, Ness! Faster!"

I increased my speed, and he reached around to pinch my tits through the shirt I was still wearing. We hadn't even managed to remove any clothes.

"Come with me, Ness," he pleaded as his fingers found my clit and began pinching.

That was all it took for me to come again. And as I milked him, he finished with a shudder and leaned into my back. Right then we both jumped as we heard the front door open. I had conveniently left my Spanish notebook on the table so grabbed it with one hand and my other hand flitted to Jasper's cheek to show him what I was going to do. Just as I opened the notebook, Mom strolled into the kitchen. Jasper's dick was still fully shoved up my pussy.

"Hi, baby. What are you and Jasper doing up to this late at night?" she said with motherly concern.

"Jasper was just helping me with my Spanish. Weren't you Jasper?" I said with smile as I clenched on his dick and put some images of him fucking my Mom in his head."

He twitched within me before replying,"Yeah, she is doing really well."

I just smiled at mom and she said, "Okay, well, just don't stay up to late. Remember you need to actually sleep every now and then."

I rolled my hips as I stretched and let out a fake yawn and could feel Jasper dig his fingers into my hips trying to keep me still until my mother left.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Good night, Sweetie," she replied and walked out the door.

I looked at Jasper and smiled. He just rolled his eyes, lifted me off of him and rebuttoned his pants.

I've managed to get my raging hormones under control now, but it looks like my mom is just now hitting her sexual peak.

The last time I saw Mom was at the club when she pulled a Hermione Granger in GOF and stepped out on that dance floor like she owned it. That was a trip. At the time, I thought the anger was all a product of Jasper's influence, but as I look back I know I saw a fire in her eyes when she grabbed Jake from me. It wasn't all Jasper.

Oh, well. I know Jacob is mine. But really, who knew she had it in her (besides Alice, of course)?

Anyway. I really need to borrow that red silk shirt Alice bought mom. Normally Alice keeps my closet well-stocked, but this shirt was not an off the rack. It's probably in the back of her closet with tags still on it.

I sighed. I just don't get my mother's aversion to clothes.

As I stepped into the closet and began shuffling through her clothes to find the shirt I noticed a box shoved into the corner. Sticking out was what looked to be a pair of handcuffs. I slid the box out and opened the lid. The handcuffs were broken at the chain. I took a whiff.

Carlisle?

Damn Mom!

I could just imagine Mom dragging Carlisle around by a leash. Ha!

Next I pulled out a bunch of scraps of navy blue polyester. Another whiff.

Emmett!

Well Emmett does like his role-playing. I'm always Goldilocks. Anywho let's see what else is in Bella's Box o'Bad Girl.

Cowboy hat.

Ohhhh! That explains Jasper's recent shitkicker fetish.

Not that I don't love Jasper—and sex with Jasper—it's just that the whole cowboy thing is played out.

I like him better in leathers.

Okay, let's see… more costume scraps… a rosary?

Hmm. What's this? I pulled out a black velvet jacket with bell sleeves that had an attached front button corset. Underneath were bits of red satin, and there were red details at the back of the waist and around the elbows. There was also a black top hat with a gigantic red bow on the back.

I don't get it. Let's see what the label says… "Vampire Vixen"

I smirked.

Real funny Mom.

It smells like Carlisle though. Wait! Vamp costume, rosary, broken handcuffs…

Carlisle was the priest! I get it now.

That's a good one.

Wow, Mom, I'm impressed. Who knew you were so creative?

Let's see what else. A red nighty, but not mom's size, I checked the tag, Rosalie's size. My god, just thinking about Rosalie makes me wet. She gives the best head in the family by far.

Another nighty, pink. Alice's definitely. Alice is like the energizer bunny, but the half-breed gets exhausted after orgasm twenty-nine, thirty.

Okay, more scraps. Damn, Emmett did a number on that costume.

Ooh. It's Mr. Blue! I've been looking for him! Who did she use this with? Hmm. It must have been Esme, because of all of the keepsakes only Esme and Jake were left and Jake isn't into S&M.

And that's it. Bottom of the box.

Hmm… Nothing from Jake. I wonder why…

As I sat there contemplating, I heard the front door opening along with giggles and the sound of kissing. Gross. I really don't want to see my parents fucking. I know that sounds ridiculous all things considered, but it's my parents. I tossed everything back in the box, found the shirt and walked out of the closet with my hands over my eyes.

"I just needed to borrow a shirt." I exclaimed as I tried to find my way out of the room.

"Babe?"

"Jake?" I said peeking between my fingers.

Mom and Jake were standing in the doorway hand in hand, clothing askew with a definite post coital glow on Jake's part. I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"Ness, honey, we were just looking for you," Mom said as she bit her lower lip.

I crossed my hands over my chest and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, huh. Sure you were."

I strolled over to Jake and whispered, "Hey Babe."

I gave him a kiss and bit down on his swollen lips making him wince.

I smiled and looked over at Mom, "So, Mom, how was sex with my husband?"

She let out a groan, flopped on the bed and screamed into her pillow, "Argh! Not you too!"

* * *

**_So I'm going to be totally shameless and pimp my one-shot "King of Cups" that I wrote for the kittenmischief contest, the story and the contest link are both on my profile. Go check it out, as well as all the other amazing stories. And please Vote! (for me preferably);-)_**


	12. What does Seth have to do with it?

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. But this is the reader's choice chapter. It won by two votes! A Cullen orgy came in second.**_

_**As always SM owns Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

As I sat on the chaise in our room I looked over at Edward in our bed. He was lying naked propped up on several pillows, one hand behind his head and the other holding "Lover Awakened" a book in the new vamp series he was infatuated with. I grinned as he chuckled at something he was reading. I still couldn't believe after all these years that he was mine. Even as he just sat there he still dazzled me. I slid in next to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. His chuckle slightly shook the bed, and the rhythmic snoring of Jacob was interrupted as he began to stir next to Edward. As Jake rolled over he threw his arm and leg over Edward. I giggled as Edward raised his eyebrows and darted his eyes over to Jake's morning wood that was now lying across his thigh. I gave him a "what do you want me to do" look and he just shrugged then went back to his book.

As Jake's breathing fell back into a steady pattern, I couldn't help think back to that night in the tent when we were waiting for Victoria and her newborns to attack. That was the night I realized how much I loved both of them. It was also the night I saw the true hatred they had for each other as I had placed myself between them, a hand on each chest. Now here they were, my two loves, ten years later, wrapped in each arms perfectly content.

Wow, the night before was just…

***

"Um, Jake, I really don't think this is a good idea," I said, biting my lip. "Edward will be home any minute."

He had me naked and pinned to the bed, his dick teasing my entrance.

"Yeah and?" Jake smirked.

"He will tear you to…guh!"

He shoved his fiery fingers into me successfully cutting off my argument.

Jake let out a growl, "You still think that he is tougher than me, don't you?"

He pulled out and shoved in again.

"You do, even after all the times my pack and I have saved your icy asses."

"Well," I said rolling him over and positioning myself on top of him. "You are only human after all," I teased.

He grabbed my hips and slid me down lower so his cock was pressed firmly into my ass.

"Hey! Human with super morphing powers, and the ability to kick some bloodsucker ass, thank you very much," he huffed.

"Besides," he said as he flicked me on the nose and smiled, "The sprite assured me that this will all work out."

"Since when do you listen to Alice?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.

If Jake was listening to Alice, it wasn't good.

"Since she told me tonight would be a night I would never forget," he whispered into my ear as he sat up and trailed kisses along my collarbone.

"How much do you want to bet that if Edward shows up he's going to…?"

Jake put one hand over my mouth and pinched my nipple with his other hand as he mumbled, "Never bet against Alice."

My chuckle at the family motto soon turned into a moan as the blistering heat of Jacob's hands roamed over my back, shoulders, and thighs before finally resting on my hips. He dug his fingers into my flesh and adjusted me so he was positioned to enter my dripping center. I tangled my fingers into his shaggy hair and gripped tight as he slid into me. We both began rocking our hips in time to the beats of Jacob's heart. As his heart rate increased, so did our thrusts until I could feel him reaching for his release. I scratched my nails down his bronze back, piercing flesh leaving trickles of blood trailing down his back. The scent of his blood sent my senses into overload, and I reached my orgasm before him.

Jake was still rocking against me when I heard Edward hiss from the doorway. As Jake finally released and filled me, a look of pure dread crossed his face.

"Dude, look!" Jake pleaded as he tried to squirm away from me.

But I held him tight and turned to glare at Edward, who was wearing a murderous look on his face.

"Edward, we agreed to this remember?" I questioned him warily, all the while keeping myself between him and Jake.

"Yes, love, we did, and it kills me that the dog was the deciding factor," he growled through gritted teeth as stepped closer to the bed. "Tell me, Bella, was he good for you?"

He made his way to edge of the bed and was now directly behind me leaning over my shoulder…with his hands sliding up Jake's calves.

_Odd? Wait a minute…Oh God!_

"Did he take you like a bitch in heat?" he asked huskily as his teeth grazed my shoulder.

I moaned, and I felt Jake getting hard again inside me. I looked over at Jake and the realization of what was happening dawned on him. Jake gave me a goofy wolf grin.

"Yes, Edward, he did. He fucked me like an animal!" I hissed.

"Show me, love. I want to see you fucked by that mongrel."

I looked at Jake with questioning eyes. I wanted to make sure he was okay with this. He grabbed me by the waist, looked directly at Edward and positioned us doggy-style lightning fast.

Edward growled, but then shredded his clothes, sat on the chaise and slowly began to stroke himself.

Jake began massaging my cheeks heating them with his hands the way he knew I liked. That's when Edward interrupted.

"So are you going to just stare at her ass all night or are you going to fuck her?"

"Are you going to shut the fuck up long enough so I can fuck you wife properly?" Jake spat back. I felt his body start to vibrate.

I heard the rumble in Edward's chest, but he controlled himself and eased back in the chair as Jake's shaking slowed. I hadn't even realized that Edward had gotten out of the chair.

I was walking a fine line.

Edward knew I wanted this and so did Jake, but old feelings die hard.

"Edward, love, I want you with us," I purred.

He hesitated before walking over to the bed and kneeling in front of me. I gave him my sexiest smirk before leaning back, urging Jake to take me. He got the hint and shoved inside me. Meanwhile, I grabbed the base of Edward's throbbing erection and ran my tongue along his slit. After teasing along the length, I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and wrapped my hand around the rest. Jake's pounding shoved Edward to the back of my throat and Edward cursed.

I could feel my climax building and Jake gripped my hips and pulled me back harder. I knew Edward was close, so let my teeth graze along the underside of cock. I felt him shudder before shooting down my throat. He kneeled back onto his heels, and I leaned my head on his lap allowing Jake to thrust even deeper. I could hear Jacob grunts coming faster so reached down to tease my clit, but I felt a hand slap mine out of the way. Edward was now lying next to me with his fingers flicking and rubbing my clit, but when I felt his fingers start to explore where Jake and I were connected, my entire body exploded with my release. Not seconds later, I felt Jake go as well.

I collapsed on the bed with Edward and Jake on either side of me.

I turned to Jake and said, "Thank you, that was wonderful." And placed a kiss on his cheek.

I then turned to my husband, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied with a deep passionate kiss.

Jake cleared his throat and moved to get off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going mister? I'm not done with you," I huffed.

"Well, I just thought that since Edward was back you two might want some time to yourselves." he said with a shrug.

"Get back over here mutt." I teased.

He smiled and flopped back down on the bed. He playfully began tugging on my nipples as he turned on his side, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. Edward's hands laced into Jake's. The combination of fire and ice made me moan.

"Jacob have you been with another man before?" Edward calmly asked.

Jacob froze for second before replying, "Well I've shared Ness with…" he cut the sentence short as Edward and I both grimaced, "but," he stumbled over the next few words, "I've never fucked a dude."

Edward leaned over me and ran his hand down Jake's washboard abs and gripped his cock firmly. Jake sucked in a quick breath that came back out as a hiss.

"Oh, god. That feels good." He turned to Edward and joked, "I think my ancestors just rolled over in their graves."

I chuckled, and they both looked at me and smiled. Edward climbed over me, and I scooted so he could lie next to Jake. Jake's breathing hitched as Edward began exploring his body with his tongue. As his tongue swirled around Jacob's nipple, Jake reached for my hand and pulled me close. I kissed the top of his hand and along his jawbone reassuringly. Edward had made his way down to Jake's hip and marked each of his hipbones.

Jake looked down at Edward and remarked, "That is gonna freak Ness out when she finds out who did it."

Edward mumbled a quick sorry and continued down, licking the crease of Jake's thigh and cupping his massive sack. He looked up at him one more time to make sure he was okay, then gripped Jake tight and plunged him deep into his throat.

"Fuck!" Jake screamed as Edward bobbed up and down furiously.

I reached between my legs and began rubbing my clit at the sight of my husband's mouth on Jake's massive cock.

"I can't fuckin' believe… oh holy mother god!"

It didn't take long before Jake exploded into Edward's mouth. I came right along with him.

After Jake's breathing returned to normal, he kissed me on the cheek then looked over at Edward before saying, "You know Seth's gonna shit bricks when he sees this the next time I have to patrol?"

"I know," Edward replied with a groan and shake of his head.

"Why would Seth have a problem? Is he that much of a homophobe?" I asked Edward with concern.

Edward chuckled and turned his sparkling gaze to me, "Just the opposite, love. Seth has a bit of a crush on me."

"Oh. So you mean he still has a thing for you even though he is married to his imprint Amie?"

"Yup," Edward and Jake both said with a pop.

"Huh. Well, does Amie know that Seth…"

I couldn't finish my sentence before both of them replied with a quick, "Nope!"

"So does he like jack off to the thought of you, love?" I teased.

"Constantly!" Edward groaned. "He gets especially excited when he runs patrols around the house. And he knows I can hear him!"

Edward turned to Jake, "It's a wonder you guys don't take him off patrols. I know I would get sick of seeing my ass in Seth's mind constantly."

"I don't know Eddie man. Now that I've seen your ass, I might actually enjoy Seth's fantasies." Jake grinned and pinched Edward on the ass.

Edward shifted so he was hovering above me.

"Why don't we give Seth something to really drool over," he said with a shake of his ass.

Jake moved behind Edward and place both of his hands on Edward's cheeks. Edward hissed.

"Now do you get it?" I asked Edward.

He just nodded. Edward leaned in and bit my shoulder as he completely sheathed himself within me. He held completely still as Jacob slid into him from behind.

"Damn! Hot! Fuck!" Edward hissed.

Jake let out a low growl, "Shit! Edward! Cold!"

I rolled my eyes.

_What babies!_

After they both adjusted to the temperature change, Edward set the pace, moving between Jacob and myself. We were a tangle of limbs as our hands and lips roamed and explored each other. Jake grabbed my feet and placed them on his shoulders, allowing Edward to thrust even deeper.

"Oh, Edward, shit! Faster!" I screamed.

Edward picked up the pace, slightly faster than human.

"Fuck, Ed…nugghhh!" Jake moaned.

I scratched my nails down Edward's rippling biceps.

Jake began sucking on my toes.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed as I fell over the edge in complete bliss.

When I finally opened my eyes, it was a fantasy turned reality, as the two of them were completely engrossed in each other. Edward's hands were on Jake's cheeks, teasing his hole by slightly dipping in a finger and causing Jake to growl against Edward's chest. Jake had one hand on Edward's length stroking slowly, while the other was behind his head pulling Edward's neck towards his lips. I watched as Jake licked and nipped at Edward's Adam's apple. They were tender and loving in a way I would have never thought they could be. Edward's caresses were soft, but urgent.

Jake lay on his back with Edward over him he kissed the center of Edward's chest before Edward slowly entered him. Jake winced before nodding at Edward to continue. Their lovemaking was a sight to behold. Jake's massive chest heaving with his labored breathing. His muscled arms bulging as he gripped the sheets. Edward's back and ass muscles flexing and contracting with each controlled thrust. When Jake knew he was getting close, he grabbed his dick and began stroking until he finally came all over his stomach. As Edward reached his release, he gave a final thrust and collapsed onto Jake's chest. The three of us curled into each other's arms whispering terms of endearment. I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and Edward and I watched as Jake drifted off to sleep.

I shook off my reverie and looked at the two of them.

Alice was right.

That _was _a night to remember.

I smirked as a sleeping Jake nuzzled into the crook of Edward's arm, and Edward smiled as he ruffled Jake's hair.

* * *

_**Reviews really make my day!**_


	13. Movie Night

_**AN: Okay folks! You asked for it. It's orgy time! And even though Nessie is in this chapter there is **__**no incest!**_

_**Sorry that I had to post this twice but apparently people didn't get my joke at the end. = P I hope it's a little clearer now.  
**_

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Pastiche Pen for all her help through my first fanfic. Be sure to check out her new column on The Discerning Ficster blog. A link is on my profile.**

**As always Twilight belongs to the great SM.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Let's get this movie started!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing himself on the couch between Ness and Esme.

"Emmett! If you break another couch…" Esme scolded as she tried to get comfortable between the bodies of Carlisle and Emmett. Ness had been squeezed into the corner and got up in a huff as she threw a nasty look at Emmett.

It had been several months since we all got together for a movie night. I supposed a lot of that had been my fault seeing as I'd kept everyone busy.

_Insert human Bella blush here. _

In my defense, though, Carlisle had mentioned that each of them had gone through a time of constant sex on the brain. That was why they each had other outlets, Carlisle had the hospital, Esme had the house, Rosalie had cars, Alice her shopping, Jasper his Civil War books, and Edward had his music. Emmett, well, he just satisfied himself with more sex. So, I guess I needed a hobby…

"Come here, darlin'. You can sit in my lap," Jasper drawled to Ness from the armchair he was sitting in. Ness smiled and jumped into Jasper's lap pulling a blanket over the two of them as she snuggled into Jasper's chest.

But then everyone else moved, too.

Alice, who was situated on the floor between Jasper's feet moved, to sit with her back against the armrest of the couch. Edward and I were sprawled on the floor in front of the couch and shifted so we could lay our heads in Alice's lap. Alice smiled and began stroking our hair.

"Well, Emmett, scoot over so I can lay down," Esme said with a shove as she laid her head in Emmett's lap and put her feet on Carlisle's lap.

Rosalie, who had been sitting on the other side of Carlisle, got up and walked over to Jacob who was sitting in the armchair on the other side of the couch.

"Move mutt. Dogs aren't allowed on the furniture."

Jacob grinned and patted his lap.

Rosalie pouted and whined, "But you stink…" She crossed her arms across her chest but sat down anyway straddling Jake's thighs and leaning her head back into the crook of his neck.

"Is everyone comfortable now so we can start the movie?" Emmett huffed.

There was a general murmur of agreement as Emmett flicked off the light switch behind him and started the movie.

I let out a sigh as the flicker of the screen illuminated the room. The opening monologue started with some angsty teenager talking about dying and death.

_Agh! Emmett and his chick flicks!_

I settled my backside against Edward and smirked as I felt him twitch behind me.

No. I'd better behave, I chastised myself. Nessie was in the room. I looked back and gave Edward a chaste peck. Edward tightened his hold on me and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

As the leading actor walked across the screen in slow motion Alice leaned over my ear and whispered, "Now, that's what I call a piece of eye candy!"

I looked up at her and licked my lips nodding. Edward let out a playful growl and we giggled.

As the two main characters started flitting about ignoring each other while not being able to keep their eyes off each other, Edward and I both jerked our heads up at the sound of Nessie's voice, but Alice held us down with a grin. Edward and I both groaned as Nessie's moans got louder. I couldn't look so my eyes darted over to Jake—who was otherwise distracted. Rosalie had a smirk on her face, and Jake had his head thrown back as Rose grinded her ass into Jake's crotch. I frowned and turned to Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett. Carlisle had his hands up Esme skirt while Emmett had his hands on her tits.

_WTF! Are we really having an orgy in the living room?! _

I looked to Edward for an explanation, but I saw that he was too busy fondling Alice's breasts to answer me. I was torn. While I really wanted to join in, I couldn't help but be a little weirded out by the fact that my daughter was in the room. I looked at Edward, and he seemed completely comfortable feeling up his sister in front of his daughter. Edward smirked at my thoughts and mouthed "watch this".

He grabbed Alice by the waist, loudly flipped her onto her back and growled, "Shit, Alice! I want to fuck you now!"

The room filled with giggles as Nessie threw a look of disgust at her father and yelled, "Eeww! Dad! Gross!" She grabbed a smirking Jasper by the hand and stomped out of the room.

"We love you, Renesmee!" we all shouted.

A frustrated "Whatever!" floated back into the room.

I smiled at my husband, and he pulled me over for a heated kiss. Alice moved to her knees and began unbuttoning Edward's pants and sliding them down his legs. As my tongue explored deeper into Edward's mouth I was vaguely aware of the sound of car tires screeching for the television speakers. I was, however, hyper aware of the sounds coming from the other couples in the room. My lips broke from Edward's as Alice lifted his shirt over his head. I looked over at Jake and Rosalie. Their clothes were gone and Rosalie's breasts were bouncing as she rode Jake's huge cock. I could see him sliding between her glistening lips and could feel myself getting wet.

"Do you like what you see love?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

I was speechless as I caught sight of Esme with Carlisle between her legs. Emmett was grunting as Esme took him deep into her mouth over and over. I was consumed by the scent of sex hanging in the air. I playfully tackled Alice to the ground and trailed my tongue all over her stomach, licking nipping and kissing every inch. She let out a sigh, and I saw her gaze travel over to Emmett who was gripping the back of the couch so hard that I could hear the frame cracking. My eyes flicked to the video screen to see the two young lovers on a bed their chests heaving as they attempted a tentative first kiss. My kisses were anything but tentative anymore. I knew what I liked and what I wanted now.

I shredded Alice's remaining clothes and let my nose run a trail up her slit, breathing in her luscious scent. She shivered as I exhaled over her wet lips. I felt Edward move behind me, his thick cock pressing into my backside. I spread my legs and groaned as he rubbed his length between my lips bumping into my extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. As I dipped my head between Alice's legs, Edward shoved into me from behind and forced my face deep into Alice's swollen cunt. Alice let out a hiss and fisted her hands into my hair, pulling me tight against her. I hungrily dipped my tongue into her tight hole. With every thrust from Edward I was shoved deeper into Alice. As I reached my orgasm, I moaned against Alice until she came in my mouth. When I looked up, I noticed Rosalie and Jacob had been watching the whole show. I smirked at the two of them, when all of sudden I felt myself being lifted by the waist and plopped in the lap of Emmett. I giggled and watched as everyone adjusted and changed up partners.

While I began rubbing my ass into Emmett's semi-hard erection, Rosalie joined Alice on the floor, Esme made her way over to Jake, and to my surprise, Edward had pulled Carlisle to floor. As Emmett lifted me, I slid easily down onto his massive cock. I moaned as he grabbed me by the hips and began slamming me down over and over. I kept having flashes of the first time I saw Alice and Emmett together. I had been so embarrassed and hurt thinking that they were cheating on their spouses. And now here I was months later in the middle of a Cullen orgy. I glanced at Esme and Jake and came just at the site of Esme leaning over the side of the armchair while Jake took her from behind. I watched as Esme's breasts jiggled with every thrust. I leaned forward and with my hands on Emmett's knees I had a perfect view of Edward and Carlisle.

Edward's hands moved across Carlisle's body with reverence, taking the time to memorize every curve and dip of his muscles as they flexed. Carlisle was patient and still, while Edward explored. Edward's long fingers wrapped around Carlisle's length and flicked his thumb across his head.

Carlisle's eyes darkened as he let out a hiss.

Edward focused his attention on Carlisle's reactions and began working his hand on Carlisle's shaft. I watched as he twisted his hand up his length and squeezed tighter as he reached the head. Carlisle's release was close, so Edward reached between Carlisle's thighs and pumped his fingers into his ass as he stroked even faster. Carlisle cursed and gripped Edward's straining biceps as he came, shooting over his stomach and Edward's hands.

Just as Carlisle reached his release, so did Emmett, and I felt him spill inside me. Once we had both relaxed, I lifted off Emmett, placed a kiss on his chest, and knelt on the ground beside Carlisle and Edward. Edward was lying on Carlisle's chest, as if trying to listen for a nonexistent heartbeat. I lay my head down next to Edward's and took his lower lip in my mouth and sucked in an upside down kiss. As Edward and I kissed, Carlisle found my breasts and kneaded the tender flesh with his hands. I moaned as he pinched my nipples between his fingers.

"Uuuuh. Carlisle fuck me…"

"How babe? How do you want me?" he grinned.

"I want you on top, and I want Edward to take you from behind," I breathed.

Edward moved from Carlisle's chest and sat up. I heard a crack of thunder come from the television speakers as I lay down on my back and Carlisle positioned himself over me. He paused as Edward moved in behind him. With the next crack of thunder (or was that a baseball bat?), Edward pushed into Carlisle's tight ass. I let out a moan when his thick cock was shoved deep inside me. I could no longer distinguish anyone's voice from all the moans, grunts, hisses and screams that filled the room. I opened my eyes to try and get my bearings and saw Emmett standing over me with his arms across his chest and a huge grin on his face. I licked my lips and grabbed him by the back of his muscled calves pulling him down on his knees.

"Bells, you sure?" Emmett asked with concern.

I nodded and Emmett swung his leg over my body so he was straddling my head, his ass unbelievably close to Carlisle's face. As I grabbed Emmett's stiff cock he jumped and let out a squeal. I froze, thinking I squeezed too hard.

"Fuck, Carlisle! Warn a guy before you lick his ass," Emmett said, looking over his shoulder at Carlisle, who had a sexy ass smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and took Emmett deep in my throat.

My mind was reeling as I hit my orgasm.

_I'm fucking three guys right now! _I thought as I heard Edward reaching his peak.

I moaned around Emmett's cock as I heard and felt Carlisle come inside me. His grunt mixing with the sound of a fight sequence on screen.

Over the sounds of breaking glass and the worried voices of the actors from the forgotten movie, Emmett began to swear.

"Fuck B… So good…Shit…oh God…Carlisle… fingers…Nugh…Bella shit I'm coming!"

I licked Emmett clean as he came in my mouth.

We all settled back into our seats, although with fewer clothes, just as the final scene foreshadowed the sequel to come. As the credits rolled, I looked at my family. Even without Jasper's influence, you could feel the love that flowed between all of us.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as a pair of jeans and a tank landed in my lap.

"Ness is coming," Alice explained.

Edward already had on his jeans and was working on his shirt as Ness walked through the door smelling of blood and sex. Jasper looked like his clothes had gone through a shredder and if vampires could get tired the look on Jasper's face would have been one of sheer exhaustion.

"Shit, Jazz, Ness worked you over good," Emmett smirked.

A smile played across Jasper's face as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Yeah, she fuckin'…"

"No! Stop! Don't wanna hear it," I screamed as I clapped my hands over my ears.

Everyone let out a peal of laughter. I looked over at Jasper whose copper eyes were trained on what looked like a bite mark on Nessie's neck. I frowned in confusion.

_Did Jasper bite Ness? _

I looked at Edward and he just shook his head. "You really don't want to know," he said with a grimace.

Ness walked over to me with a grin on her face.

"So, mom it seems we have something in common," she said as she crossed her arms across her partially exposed chest.

"Oh, really? What's that?"

Her eyes twinkled as she looked at me and said, "A talent for..." She then sucked her finger in her mouth and pulled it out with a pop.

"Eew! Ness! Gross!" Edward looked at his daughter with disgust.

The entire room burst with laughter.

* * *

Oh and I'm really suprised no one mentioned the movie they were watching! If you read the first post let me know if this ending makes more sense.


	14. Can Hybrids Get Splinters?

I**_ know! I know! It's been almost two months and I'd like to say I have a good excuse but I don't. This is the final chapter! So I would like to go into a round of thank you's._**

**_First off to everyone who read and reviewed my story you guys rock! I was new to this fandom when I started this fic and I can't believe the amount of support I have recieved. So thank you._**

**_Second goes to my cousins Stephanie and Jennifer who have put up with my obsession and have giggled and snorted with me every step of the way._**

**_And finally to my Amazingly Awesome beta Pastiche Pen. I know everyone says that their beta is the best, but I truly lucked out. Thank you so much for all the time and effort you have put in to helping me through my first fic. You get this chapter dedicated to you and a shiny gold star! 'Cause I'm a preschool teacher and I usually go home with several unknowingly stuck to my butt._**

_**

* * *

**_**Bella's POV**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

We were lying in bed waiting for the non-existent Forks sun to rise so we could start getting ready for our first day of classes at the University of Washington. It was still too soon to enroll in Forks High again, plus I was looking forward to finally going to college. Three rounds of high school were plenty. Carlisle had said we needed to wait at least forty more years. Which got me to thinking about what life would be like in forty years? To think that in forty years Edward would still love me with the same passion seemed overly optimistic. What if he got bored with me? What if my screwing around with everyone else changes the way he looks at me? What if…"

"Stop that train of thought right now," he snapped. Edward furrowed his brow and took an unnecessary sigh. "Do I think our relationship will be different? Yes I do, Love. Nothing stays the same forever—not even for vampires—but I know that in forty years I will still be madly in love with you," he said with a peck on my lips. "And as for our sex life—that will never be boring." He grabbed me by the hips and sat me on his lap facing him. My center brushed up against him, and he instantly got hard.

"How do you know? I mean, here we are only ten years into our marriage, and we are sleeping around on each other. And to be honest, I enjoy it. But what does that say about me, Edward? About us?"

Well, it says that we are so confident in our relationship that we can separate sex from love. And your sexual appetite is how I know that our sex life will never be boring." He chuckled.

"Really Mr. Cullen?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Mrs. Cullen, I know that I could never get enough of you. And you apparently can't get enough of everyone," he teased.

I smacked him on the chest and growled, "Oh, you're so gonna pay for that!"

He flipped us over.

"How should I pay you then?" he whispered as his lips ghosted down to my ankles.

My breathing hitched as he ran his hands up my calves spreading my legs wider.

"Umm…Mmm, why don't you surprise me." I breathed.

His eyes flicked up to meet mine, and he gave me a wicked grin. Seeing him between my knees like that made me squirm to create some friction.

"Nuh uh," he tisked as he pulled my legs apart making me groan in frustration. "That's my job."

Edward licked his lips as he took an excruciatingly long time to slide his hands from my calves to the inside of my thighs. He placed the gentlest of kisses on my glistening lips. I moaned wanting more.

"Do you want more love?" he breathed against my slick thigh.

I could only moan in response. He was slowly torturing me to death. He grinned and dove in hungrily. I cried out as I fisted my hands into his hair pulling him closer. He reached for my nipples and began pinching and rolling then between his fingers as he alternated with flicking them in rhythm to his tongue. I rocked my hips to meet his lips, and he stilled letting me ride him the way I wanted. As I felt my body tense in anticipation he moved up and used that talented tongue of his to send me spiraling into an orgasmic abyss. When I finally met his eyes he looked up at me with pure adoration, and I knew then and there that no matter how many years pass or how many lovers we had our love would last for an eternity.

***

As I wandered through the forest after school that day, I couldn't help but wonder what else I didn't know about my daughter. When I saw the bite marks on my Renesmee that day in the living room, I was in shock. Again, everyone thought Bella was too fragile to handle the truth. And Edward knew! The fact that he didn't tell me meant that Ness asked him not to. I had always thought that Ness and I were close.

__

Apparently not as close as I thought.

Why would she think that she couldn't tell me?

"Mom?"

I turned to see Nessie walking beside me. The partially faded wounds made my blood boil and I let out hiss. Nessie hands quickly flitted to her neck, and she rubbed the wounds with a look of guilt on her face.

"Can we talk?"

I stopped and with my hands on my hips I turned to face her. She opened her mouth to start but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Just tell me one thing. Why?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose reminding me so much of her father as she tried to put together her thoughts which were always calculated like his as well.

"Well you see when I let Jasper …"

I frowned. Did she really think that was why I was upset?

"No, no, no, honey. That is not what has me upset." I sighed. "I talked to Jasper and understand why you let him do that. And I'm actually very proud of you. Jasper has been fighting his bloodlust for decades, and you were able to give him the peace of mind he has never been able to have. What I want to know is why you felt you couldn't tell me."

"Well at first it was because you didn't know about our," she cleared her throat and grinned at me, "our little family secret. And then when you did find out, you made it pretty clear you didn't want to know anything about what I did with anyone else. So I asked dad not tell you."

She looked at me with questioning eyes. It was my turn to look guilty. It was my insecurities with everything that made her feel that I didn't want her to tell me.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mom… half-human here… can't… breathe!"

I giggled and let her go.

"Ness, you know technically, we are the same age. And while I will always love you as my daughter, we have eternity, and you can't stay my little girl forever. Relationships change and evolve and I would like ours to also. I would like to get to know you as my friend. Eventually, one of my best friends—and, even as cliché as it sounds, best friends really can tell each other anything. No matter what."

Nessie kneeled down and plucked a blade of grass as she pondered over my words. After a few seconds she looked up at me and smiled.

"So does that mean we can talk about the size of Emmett's…"

I tackled her to the ground with vampire speed and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Let's ease into the whole sharing everything thing. Okay?" I let out with a squeak.

She had tears of laughter in her eyes as she nodded.

As I let her go and she sat up she sputtered," I was going to say hands, mom, he has huge hands!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Ness had a more serious look on her face.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well since we can talk about anything, I hope you're not mad but I dug through your little box of souvenirs, and I noticed you didn't have anything from my Jacob. I was wondering why. I thought it might be because you felt guilty or you regretted it because he is my husband or something."

I smirked.

"No, Ness. Although at first there was a twinge of guilt over the screwing my son-in-law thing, but it has nothing to do with that. I just keep his souvenir closer."

I reached down and unclasped my charm bracelet. I carefully pinched the little wooden wolf figure between my fingers and twisted the head off revealing it's hollowed out inside. Nessie leaned closer and peered in.

"Sand?" She remarked with her doe eyes staring into mine.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Jake took me to the beach that night after the club. Did you know that was where I first heard the Quileute legends? Not at a bonfire either. I dazzled Jake into telling me before he even knew they were true. That's how I figured out what your father was and after some time figured out what Jake was. That beach has a lot of special memories for me, so that's why I keep it on my wrist."

As Ness twirled my bracelet in her hands she looked at me, "You know I've heard all about how you and dad met, but no one has ever told me about your relationship with Jacob other than to say he loved you but you chose dad," she explained.

***

****

Nessie's POV

Mom and I talked for what seemed like hours. When I finally laid back and stretched, I realized twilight was approaching.

"Wow, I can't believe we talked so long." I breathed.

I got up and stretched before pecking my mom on the cheek and running off to find Jacob. I picked up his scent near the Quileute border and began following it onto the reservation. I assumed he was headed to his dad's but the trail took a turn north. As I approached the northern most borders I could hear the low rumble that was unmistakably my Jacob's growl. I felt the fear wash over me at the thought of Jacob getting hurt. I burst into the clearing to see two wolves growling menacingly at each other. One was my Jacob and the other… Seth Clearwater. I stepped between them and glared. Placing a palm on each of their muzzles I flashed a picture of me kicking their assess for fighting. Jacob phased back to human form immediately and after a quick shudder so did Seth. They were both rolling with laughter as they stood before me buck naked.

"What the hell?" I hissed at the two of them.

"Babe!" Jacob chuckled as he sloppily threw his arm over my shoulder. "We were just goofin' off."

I scrunched up my nose at the awful stench coming off my normally pleasant smelling husband.

"Are you fucking drunk Jacob Black?"

Jacob's arm slid from my shoulder and he stumbled over to Seth sending them careening to the ground still giggling like two schoolgirls.

Jacob tried to look serious as he looked at Seth and said, "She thinks we're drunk!"

Seth looked back at Jake with mock hurt. Then they both looked over at me and roared with laughter. I put my hands on my hips and crossed my arms over my chest giving them a growl.

"Nessie! Nooo," Seth drawled with hooded eyes. He stood and walked over to face me. "Jacob and I don't drink you know that."

I turned my head in disgust. The stench was awful.

I let out a growl, "Then what the hell…" I stopped short when I saw the lighter and pipe lying in the grass. I may be naïve, but I've gone to high school.

"You two are high!" I screeched.

They erupted in a fit of laughter.

Seth turned back to Jake, "I'm starving!"

"Shit. So am I," Jake looked at Seth from his spot on the grass with a thoughtful expression. Well as thoughtful as you can get when stoned.

"Deer?"

"Too much work."

"Elephant?"

Seth made a gagging noise. I snorted.

A slow grin spread across Jakes face as he turned to me, "Babe you think you can make some of those little pancakes with the smiley faces on them. You know the ones you make after we..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jacob Black!" My eyes widened as I glared at him and hissed, "If you think I'm gonna cook for a couple of pot heads who have the munchies, then you really must be out of your god damned mind!"

"It's not like that babe," Jake stammered. "It's part of our heritage!"

Jacob and Seth looked at each other and then howled with laughter.

"Heritage, my ass!" I spat as I turned my back to walk away.

As I began to walk off I felt a strong hot body press into mine. My body instantly reacted as it always did when I felt that werewolf heat connect with my chilled body. Every muscle melted into a puddle of goo as his hands snaked around my waist pulling me into his massive chest.

His pungent breath ghosted past my ear and his erection was pressed into the small of my back as he whispered, "And what a fine ass it is."

I spun on my heel in shock. I smacked at Seth's chest with all my might as he held me tight and grinned.

"Ow! Ness! Stop! That hurts!" Seth whined.

"Well then what the hell are you doing?"

"I just thought that you might want to… well you know."

I hesitated. Sure, Jake and I swung with my family, but they were centurion vampires who had decades to understand fully what this lifestyle meant. And although Seth knew and had seen everything through Jake's thoughts, I was afraid he didn't comprehend how much he could hurt people even though they loved him unconditionally.

I walked over to Jake and placed a hand on his cheek to show him my fears and to see if this was something he wanted as well. He gave me a peck on the lips and whispered, "Its okay. We talked."

I looked him in the eye to see if he was even coherent. He stuck out his tongue and licked my face.

I rolled my eyes then smiled at him before making my way back over to Seth.

"Seth…" I breathed as pressed my hips against his.

"Hmmm?" he sighed.

"What about…guh!"

__

The fucker!

"We talked…" he breathed into my ear as he shredded my designer jeans.

__

Damn! Now Alice is going to be pissed.

I turned to face him and slow him down because I had to be sure he understood what he was doing.

"So Amie is okay with this?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes before replying, "You of all people should know I wouldn't intentionally hurt my imprint."

I looked up at his face then nodded. I knew full well that he was completely incapable of doing anything that would hurt her.

"So you talked?" I said to absolutely sure.

"Yes," he said with resolution. "Now turn around so I can see all that your daddy gave you," he grinned as he flipped me around and shoved me forcefully into a tree.

I turned my head and purred into his ear, "You know I do look an awful lot like my father," I grinned as I felt a rumble in his chest and a twitch against my stomach. I flashed him a picture of my dad shirtless. The talk I had with mom was definitely going to pay off. "We both have the same tousled bronze hair," I teased as I flipped my hair letting the scent waft into his nose. He stiffened at the smell. "The same tight firm ass," I said as I teasingly rubbed my lace covered ass against him.

He growled and tore the red lace from my body. He glanced one more time at Jacob who had passed out and was snoring loudly on the grass, before rubbing his length between my legs. I giggled then moaned as he pulled my cheeks apart and licked up the length of my ass.

"Do it Seth. I know you want to. I know it's my father's face you see when you look at me." I growled darkly.

I flashed him a picture of my dad face replacing mine.

Seth let out a growl as he grabbed my hips and eased into my ass from behind. He began moving gently and asked if I was okay. I groaned realizing he was afraid of hurting me.

"Dammit, Seth! Harder! I'm not a fucking fragile human!"

I couldn't help but grin when he slammed into me, then wince as my chest began scraping against the tree with the force of his thrusts. I hissed, and he slapped my ass hard.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed at him, but that shit made him growl and made me grind my hips even harder.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He chuckled into my ear.

He had me off my feet and supported between him and the tree, as he thrust harder reaching for his release. His fingers found my clit and rubbed furiously. My nails clawed at the bark as I threw my head back and moaned.

"Shit, Seth!"

"Fuck, Edwa… I mean—Ness!"

A stream of curses left my mouth as I rode out my orgasm. As my breathing slowed, I felt him come as well. I turned my head to give him a coy smile, and he playfully nipped at my shoulder. We both jumped when we heard the voice behind us.

"Now this is wrong on so many levels. Its bad enough I have to see you naked when you phase and your thoughts of Amie and the bloodsucker, but to see my little brother with someone **I've** fantasized about… So, so wrong."

Seth let out a groan, slipped on his cut off jeans and turned to face his sister with a grimace.

"Whoa, okay, TMI Leah. T. M. I," Seth said with a shake of his head as he walked off into the forest.

I turned my head to Leah and cocked my eyebrow at her. She reached down to pick up the discarded pipe and lighter and expertly lit it taking a nice long drag. She looked back at me and gave me a shrug and sly grin. I just rolled my eyes.

__

Playing with the pack was going to be fun!

***

****

Bella's POV

I was feeling so much better after my talk with Ness. I felt as if our relationship was so much stronger. I smiled when I saw Edward leaving the house and heading to our cottage. He hadn't caught my scent yet so I decided to pounce, but being the perfect husband that he was he spun and caught me in his arms just before I landed on his back. I grabbed his face between my hands and devoured his lips with mine.

"Mmm. Love. How was your talk with Ness?" he said pulling away.

I frowned a bit when he pulled away but then smiled, "Good. I think we got a lot out in the open."

That's wonderful, darling."

He kissed me again before his smile broke and his face turned down into a scowl as he let out a huge groan.

I looked up with concern, "Babe? What's wrong?"

He mumbled one word, "Alice."

I turned to see a positively beaming Alice rushing towards us.

She was so excited her entire body was vibrating. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was about to spontaneously combust.

"Alice! Calm down! What the hell has you so excited?"

She let out a giant squeal before shouting, "WE GET TO PLAY WITH THE PUPPIES!"

I screamed internally as he slipped his hand down the front of my pants.

* * *

****

So that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Yes I am planning a sequel, but it will be a while before I start. I have a few things I've been neglecting since starting this fic back in November. So yeah...

Anyway put me on author alert and I promise to get around to it as soon as I can. I'm also planning on some outtakes from this story from various POV's, so keep an eye out for those as well.

~Sirena


	15. Chapter 15

Important Author's Note!

Family Secrets was nominated for an Indie Twific Award. In the Best Undiscovered Erotica category.

Go vote at theindietwificawards dot com

Also I've written a one-shot for ninapolitan's Friday Free For All over on twilighted. It will be posted this Friday! The FFFA is a collection of smutty one-shots and outtakes from some of your favorite twific authors.


End file.
